


Pretty Baby

by BabyBlueAngel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst?, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Polyamory, Post Dbh, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlueAngel/pseuds/BabyBlueAngel
Summary: The year was 2082. 44 Years after the android revolution. Things have turned south for humanity. Androids now rule the world, leaving humans to be considered as mere animals. While some Androids still have a general disdain for humanity some have taken to the idea of keeping them as "family pets."You, born in captivity, specifically bred to be the perfect pet happen to get adopted by the RK brothers.





	1. Pretty Baby

The year was 2082. 44 Years after the android revolution. Things have turned south for humanity. Androids now rule the world, leaving humans to be considered as mere animals. While some Androids still have a general disdain for humanity some have taken to the idea of keeping them as "family pets."

Since humans began to be merchandise, there is now an entire market dedicated to selling them. Making Mankind to most desired pet available.

Many androids had "bought" humans to humiliate or hurt them as revenge for how human treated them before. Although not all androids were happy with this.  
Human rights advocate androids protested for the better treatment of humans. While the general disdain was still at large the majority did recognise some laws needed to be laid down. While humans were still sold as pets, housekeepers, lovers etc. There were set rules to protect the species, Similar to other animal rights.

 

___

 

You were bred in captivity. Not knowing your biological parents past the age of 12 months. You were separated, your mother and father put back into the breeding program and you were to be raised to be the perfect pet.

  
You were raised by multiple android carers in a human adoption centre. The android carers taught, disciplined, 'trained' and cared for you your entire life. They mostly raised the males and females separate only allowing few interactions between the two groups such as classes being shared to teach proper socialisation with the opposite gender, but not so much the possibility of them becoming 'impure' could happen (not that that stopped some.) Virgins went for more money, more times than not.

Once the human in captivity turned 18 they were given the option to either join the breeding program or go on to be sold. There was some debate over which option was the least horrible. You choose to be sold, there was a chance no one would adopt you plus the idea of being forced to breed with a stranger and then have your child to be torn away from you only to go through the same thing all over again sounded like hell to you.

There was also the chance that you might be adopted by a nice friendly family (however most families choose to get a young kid almost welcoming them in as one of their own.) You at least tried to be hopeful.

You were roomed with girls aged 18-27 they tried to keep humans of the same age group roomed together as it was easier for the carers to keep track and bring potential patrons to the giant viewing of your shared bedroom/living area. Android would come and look in as if it was it was a people zoo most of the time. You didn't mind as much as this is what you grew up with. At least the bathroom area was private.

Females of your age group tended to be one of the most expensive humans to buy and the more aesthetically pleasing, the more expensive the human. Not that all androids were perverts but much like humanity was in its day, some still existed.

\---

You remember the sound of rain that day, you closed your eyes to focus in on it. It was an unusually quiet day. You had heard whispers of a big client coming in, someone famous perhaps? Your carers seemed in a bit of a tizzy LED's all flicking between red and yellow. They scurried to make sure the place was clean and each human was presentable. They really took to grooming that day painting you and your roommate's nails, curling your hair, dressing you all in white lacy babydoll dresses and adding pink satin ribbons to each girls head. They must have really been trying to impress someone today.

Once you all were presentable they scuttled their way back out into their respective office and reception areas waiting eagerly. While it was sometime before the said client showed up, When the front doors finally opened each of the girls climbed over each other to peer out like meerkats to see who it could be. It wasn't half obvious that this was the important clients as the carers stumbled over themselves to greet them. Both of them.

The two men were tall and dressed in all black. It was hard to make out what they look like from where you were. Your roommates were now all pressed against the glass with curiosity trying to understand who these men could be, you trying to squeeze in around them for a peek. The men were shown the catalogue the carers kept of all the different humans that were available for adoption along with additional information on them such as care requirements and some interests, etc. You could just about see the figures of the two men as they read through the file.

The girls in your room then began scuffling and falling over each other once one of the carers pointed to your shared room. Once they began approaching the windowed area all the girls ran off tumbling over each other to find a place in the room to make themselves look distracted and poised. You, on the other hand, got knocked over in the commotion and were still sitting on the floor rubbing your head from one of the girls elbowing you by accident in the ruckus.

Your face began to glow red as one of your carers and the two men that had previously entered the centre were now towering over you on the other side of the glass. You froze in shock.

Boy, where the carers gonna give you a lecture later, you thought.

A smirk grew on the taller of the visitor's face. You blushed even harder before you scooted yourself up and ran over to one of your friends who was pretending to read a book, practically jumping in her lap for some form of comfort. She did not seem amused. Neither did your carer.

The now flustered carer led the two androids into the main office after they had a quick glance around the room. You buried your face in your arms as you sat beside your friend Emily waiting for her to say something nice or comforting.

"Y/N! Are you INSANE?" She grumbled at you in a whispered shout.

"Jeez Emily, I'm sorry! I just slipped up a little." You raised your head but still hid your face in your hands.

"A little?"

"Do you guys know who that was?!" Another girl chimed into the conversation.

"Who?" You peeked out through your hands at the girl.

"That was two of the RK brothers!" she waited for a response from either of the two of you. "You know RK900 and RK800-60."

The two of you still looked at her blankly in response.

"Do you guys seriously not ever listen in history class?" She scowled.

"They, As Well As RK800 had a huge part in the Android revolution."

You rolled your eyes "Oh great."

"No this is really cool! They are big influencers maybe they can help give people more rights. I heard RK800 was especially helpful with the whole bringing back human rights!"

"And now they want a pet human?" Emily laughs. "Androids are all the same, don't get your hopes up."

"This is dangerous talk you guys." You whispered to the girls whilst your head moved quickly around to see if anyone was listening.

"Look." Emily began, extending her arm out to the other girl to comfort her. "It's just like any other adoption situation here. If they pick you, you follow orders, do as you are told and maybe things won't be so bad."

You sigh looking at the two girls in front of you. Your hands slowly raising back over your eyes.

The sooner these androids leave the better.

It felt like they had been there an hour, you didn't know. You lost track of time. You and Emily had been lying beside each other on a beanbag in the corner of the room, your head on her shoulder. Desperately hoping they wouldn't choose your best friend. You didn't want her taken away from you.

After a while, one of the carers had stepped into your shared area. As soon as the door opened everyone had propped up from where they were sitting. Hearts were beating faster, girls gripped each other's hands for comfort.

"Poppy, please come forward." You and Emily simultaneously let out a sigh of relief.

A pretty young girl with long brunette hair skipped toward the door with glee. At least someone was happy about this whole situation. The carer nodded Poppy in.

"Would Y/N also come forward."

What?! Your heart sank. You made a fool of your self earlier! Was this a mistake?

You gave Emily's hand a quick squeeze before you cautiously walked up to the door.

"Come on." The carer coxed you out of the room.

You and Poppy had been led to the main office where the final papers and documents where to be signed. It was Poppy's turn first, she had been brought in to greet her potential owners to finalise whether or not they were going to choose her or you. You waited quietly on the seat outside, cursing the world.

This might be it, you might have to finally be adopted. Dread surrounded your entire being.

After a few minutes, Poppy was escorted out of the office and back to the room by another one of the carers. You were invited into the office by the owner of the centre Vincent.

"Richard, Collin, this is Y/N." Vincent announced as he guided you in holding your hand in the air before guiding you to sit between the two androids on the couch opposite his desk.

Vincent scooted back round to sit at his desk and pulled out a tablet with more information about you. The taller one of the androids smirked at you. "Clumsy little thing you are." He laughed making your cheeks burn in embarrassment. Did they only invite you in here to tease you?

"It's okay, little one." He laughed taking your dainty hands into his much large ones. "It was endearing. I'm Richard by the way and that's my brother Collin." You peeked over your shoulder to the other android that had almost the exact same face, only Collin had brown eyes like hot whiskey whereas Richard had icy blues and slightly sharper features.

Collins eyes looked you up and down trailing over your features. The way he looked at you leaving you with a shiver up your spine.

Richard let your hands loose and then pulled you on to his lap. "I think I like this one better." he admitted to his brother.

"Hmm." Collin was still making his assessment. "perhaps." He looked you up and down once more. Collin extended his hand to lightly guide your face towards him.  
"How long does the adoption process take?" he turned back to Vincent.

"Well usually we like to do background checks, come visit the home make sure it's suitable for humans, does it have a bathroom, etcetera but I think in this case we can speed the process along a bit faster for androids such as your selves."

The brothers both looked to each other for an agreement.

"So you think this one?" Collin asks his brother.

Richard nods as he brushes stray hairs away from your burning face.

"Great!" Vincent pops up from his chair and hands over some documents for the brothers to sign. "We can have this one ready for tomorrow morning!"

"Perfect!" Richard replied to the man before turning back to his brother. "Plenty of time before Connor gets back. I'm sure this will cheer him up." he spoke as a devilish smile crossed his lips.

Collin rolls his eyes to Richards enthusiasm. Connor had been brooding for months ever since the passing of his human friend Hank. Collin thought bringing a human home as a "pet" would only infuriate him further due to Connor's ideas of humans being androids equals.

Richard had thought Connors notions were foolish and laughable. Androids were obviously superior in every way. He hoped Connor would realise this in time. Richard had thought perhaps bringing a human home would help his brother realise this.

That they are nothing more than a common pet.


	2. Meeting Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being adopted by two of the RK brothers, they bring you to their house where you finally get to meet the famous Connor.

The next morning had arrived, it was the day you went home to your new owners. 

Nor you or any of the other humans at the adoption centre truly had anything of your ‘own’ but like every other human that got sent away, you were provided with simple yet extremely feminine items of clothing. It didn’t matter what particular style of fashion you preferred you all had been dressed the same. An array of lacy little pastel garments, to make you look ‘cute’. 

You were sat in the same office from yesterday. This time waiting for your new owners to arrive with your small suitcase which was provided to you by your carers sitting next to you. You were afraid. You lived your entire life in this adoption centre. This was the first time you would properly see the outside world, you supposed that this could possibly be a plus side.  
Hopefully, the androids would be kind enough to someday take you around the city? Too hopeful… 

Would they treat you kindly? Hurt you? 

What about Emily and the other girls? Where you ever going to see them again?

What would become of them? 

With all these thoughts running through your mind you hadn't noticed the new figure that entered the room.  
One of the androids from yesterday. Your new owner. The android known as rk900.

“Hello, little pet.” Richard spoke softly upon seeing you. His stare was very intense, you didn’t know if you would be able to get used to it.

“Y/N’s all ready to go.” Vincent smiled to Richard. “and if you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to call.” Vincent’s cheeks wrinkled from his now very large smile.

“I shall keep that in mind.” Richard nodded to your carer before moving towards you. Your knuckles turning pale as you involuntarily gripped the seat of your chair, only noticing once they started to hurt from your grip. You let go of the chair and stood up beside the very tall android. He placed his hand on the small of your lower back to guide you out the door, your tiny suitcase trailing behind you.

This was about to be your first few steps out into the real world. 

You noticed the sky once the door opened it was clouded and grey, it looked like the rain had just stopped. The ground still darkened from the showers. The air cold and bit at you exposed skin. The wind didn’t exactly help the situation.

You had noticed that Collin had been waiting in his car nearby. It was a big monstrous looking matte black jeep. Richard had already popped your suitcase in the back before you had stopped staring at Collin. You were mainly confused about why he was wearing sunglasses, androids didn’t need them. Was this perhaps for fashion? Did androids even care about that type of stuff? Well, apparently they must, considering the expensive clothing they both wore. 

“When you’re quite done staring at me, you can get in the car.” Collin smirked as he leaned his arm out the car’s window.

You nodded flustered and embarrassment. You hadn’t meant to stare.

“I know, I’m pretty and all…” Collin chuckled to himself as you got into the car. You fidgeted in your seat trying to fix your now windswept, messy hair as Richard had entered the car. 

The drive was quiet enough, the two androids mainly talked amongst themselves, which allowed you to really take in the environment of the city whilst on the drive to your new home. Detroit had really improved since the androids came into power, the number of technological advancements was extreme. They really turned the city into somewhat of a futuristic utopia. Detroit was after all where the android revolution had started.

 

As far as your future house went. You were very lucky. The androids lived in an extremely luxurious penthouse in the middle of the city. The colour palette was mainly monochrome however there were pops of colour in the art that was decorated around the house. There were a lot of very large paintings. Richard had been somewhat of a lover of the arts. Be that paintings, music, literature. Collin didn’t care for such things as much, he was more interested in physical activities such as sports. He especially liked going for runs or so you’ve learnt from their brief conversations. 

They showed you around the penthouse, told you the rules. There weren’t many, just to basically stay out of their rooms if they weren’t there, not to snoop and to not set fires. Simple enough. 

They even had a little room prepared for you. It was quite plain. Just a bed, an empty wardrobe and a vanity. You were quite grateful to have your own little space.  
The androids left you to unpack and get settled. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

 

A few hours had passed since you had first arrived at your new home. After you had sorted out your few items you had spent the rest of your time with the two androids. Getting to know them. They didn’t seem so bad. Still, your thoughts kept returning to Emily. It had only been a short time and you already missed her like crazy. You hoped she wasn't too worried about you. 

The three of you had now been settled in on the living room couch watching some TV. Richard had pulled you up onto his knee again as he had before in the office when you had first met. This time you weren’t as bothered maybe due to the fact you were very tired. Your eyes had begun to flicker close. 

Collin lay sprawled out over a couch next to the two of you, holding one of those electronic magazines which he was flicking through. 

The sound of a door closing caused your eyes to once again open. They met with someone new, although he looked a lot like your other two owners.

Oh! This must have been Connor.

His LED flickered yellow and a look of extreme confusion crossed his face as he entered the room fully.

“What’s going on?” He turned looking between his two brothers.

“This is Y/N, Connor.” Richard spoke softly to his brother. “She’s our new human. Our new pet.” 

“What!” Connor barked at his brother, LED flicking red. 

Richard then moved you off of his lap so he could walk towards his older brother. Resting his hand on Connor's left arm once he got close. “We got a pet human Connor, I thought you would like it. You talk about them so much.”

“How fucking dare you.” Connor tried to punch his brother’s face but Richard had already grabbed his fist. Perhaps a little too hard as Connor had slightly winced.  
“Now, come now Connor. No need for that. No need to get worked up over an animal.” Richard’s devilish grin grew. He knew exactly how to get under Connor’s skin.

Connor growled, his other hand swung around to meet Richard's face. Collin immediately jumped out of his seat to intervene, trying to hold Connor back from attempting to rip Richard’s throat out. 

Once Collin had a grip on Connor holding him back, Richard stood up dusting off his clothes. “Now, that was uncalled for.” 

“For the record, this was Rich’s idea not mine.” Collin whispered to Connor still holding him back.

“No, absolutely no. We’re bringing her back right now.” Connor demanded trying to break free from Collin's grip. 

“And then what? Have some other android buy her and have their evil way. You know what the others can be like.” Collin reasoned with him.

“Shut it, Collin.” Connor snapped back at his brother, still in his grip.

“He makes a good point brother. You can’t guarantee what will happen if you bring this poor girl back. At least if she’s here. You know she’s safe.” Richard’s velvety voice mulled over these words.

Connor pauses for a moment his LED switching between colours. He stares over at you who had been frozen in shock still sitting on the couch, not knowing where to look or what to do. His eyebrows tilted up. His face looked full of pain, like when he looked at you he was overcome with guilt. 

“Shit.” Was all he said. His eyes fell to the floor.

“Let her stay for at least a few days before you make any final decisions brother.” Richard slithered over to his brother’s side like the serpent he was trying to be. 

“Fine.” He sighed, giving up.

Collin loosened his grip on Connor, now letting him go.

“but neither of you dare touch her.” He warned the two with a stern look before storming out of the living room.

You hadn’t seen Connor for the rest of that night. 

 

_

 

The next morning you awoke to someone knocking at your door. You popped you head out from under the duvets to see it was Connor. He was holding a tray and had brought it over to you.

“I uh… made you breakfast.” He said like a child who was apologising to their parent.

You were genuinely taken back by this kindness. “Thank you.” Was all you could get out.

He set the tray down on your bedside cabinet and sat down beside you on top of the duvet. “I wanted to say... I’m sorry if I scared you at all yesterday.”

“It’s okay.” Your voice was quiet.

“No, it's not.” He cut across, his voice rising slightly. 

You bit your lip not knowing what to say.

“I’m sorry, I’m just going through some stuff, right now. And my brothers, they’re assholes.” He sighs. 

“I lost a very close friend a while ago. He was human. He moved in with us once things started not going well for humans, he was getting old, I needed to care for him. My brothers used to call him my ‘pet human’ I hated that so much! Then when he passed they told me to ‘get a new one’ He was my friend. He was like a father to me.” 

You could tell Connor was still deeply grieving for the man. In a moment of compassion moved by his story, you put your hand out to his, to comfort him. His hand flinched away from your touch.

“I uh, I should go. I need to get ready for work.” He stood up. “I just wanted to apologize, I have nothing against you personally. I just don’t like the whole ‘pet’ thing.” He finished before he left the room. 

Perhaps these beings were more complicated than you had previously thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have had this up earlier but I went through a mad break up recently so this was delayed, it also why this chapter is so short lol. Hopefully, I'll get into the swing of writing more soon :p (I also think I rushed this chapter so it might not be as good lol)


	3. Bambi eyes

You were finally alone, all three of your ‘owners’ had left for work. You had pretended to go back to sleep after Connor had left your room.

You had never been on your own before, like ever. It was strange almost eerie. With your curiosity biting, you attempted to open the front door. Locked, obviously.

It was worth a try at least. With all the androids gone, now would be the perfect time to snoop around. First was Collin's room, it was dark, simple almost didn’t look lived in. The drawers where practically empty except for a few items of basic black clothing. It was all black in fact.

Richard’s Bedroom was locked. Why so private? Did he take the key with him?

You then moved along to Connor’s room, it looked much more lived-in than Collin’s. He had all sorts of trinkets, books, and notes. You liked his room a lot, it was colourful unlike the rest of the apartment. Your attention was drawn to a large leather-bound book which sat on Connor’s dresser, it was full of pictures of people, places, and memories. Your lips curved into a small smile as you skimmed your fingers across the pages. You continued looking through the book until a thought occurred to you, Should you feel guilty about this? Maybe this stuff was private. You reassured yourself, no. you had to live with these androids. You wanted to know more. 

You didn’t really find much else in the apartment. All the computers were password guarded. You wandered around until you found your way back to the living area to try and work out the television. After a bit of fiddling, you got it to turn on.

\---

Collin was the first to arrive home. He did not greet you, he just glared for a minute before going about his day, settling himself down in the study. When Connor arrived he just gave you another guilty look, dropping his head down as he passed you. Richard was the only one to smile at you, upon arrival. Although it was more of a smirk and his eyes went immediately to Connor for a reaction.

That one smirk from Richard was the most social interaction you would have all day. The androids all went about their separate ways. There was an obvious sense of tension between them. Was it always like this? You felt incredibly lonely. You hadn’t spoken in hours and this was very unusual to you. You and the girls in the adoption centre had been at each other’s hip since birth. Alone time wasn’t much of a thing. This concept was completely foreign to you.

Much like any other animal, you needed some type of attention or socialisation. You thought about talking to Connor but he always seemed so uncomfortable around you. Whilst Richard did give you the most attention, he also intimidated you immensely. Collin had left the apartment at this time so talking to him wasn’t an option either.

Your isolation made you think of Emily. You wondered how she was and what she was doing. You were always able to turn to her in the past for comfort, in fact that’s what you usually did. Wiping a tear from your eye you snuggled into a blanket on the couch in the living room. You had decided to wait there, hoping that maybe someone would come to talk to you. The apartment was silent, you watched hours ticking away as you lay in a ball thinking about your friend. Your warm tears lulling you to sleep.

 

You awoke to the sound of whispers and hushed laughter. Peering up you spotted Collin had entered the apartment with some other androids. He was very drunk. You peeked out from behind the couch watching as Colin and his friends stumbled and joked making their way towards his room. You looked at the clock. 3.45 am. You took a mental note and lay your head back down to sleep.

\---

The next morning you watched as the three androids moved through the apartment, getting ready for the day ahead of them. Collin looked fully recovered from the previous night. While there was a type of alcohol created specifically for androids that could get them drunk, they were lucky enough not to experience hangovers. Maybe it could be a conversation starter?

Collin was leaning against the kitchen counter, fixing his tie. You sat on the stool at the other side of the counter. Before you could open your mouth to speak he shot a glare at you that immediately made you freeze up. You forgot how intimidating the androids were up close. You just stared back at him, lips parting trying to search for something to say. Collin gave you a cold look in response before turning to Richard who was now entering the room.

“Rich, feed your pet. It’s being weird.” He shouted over before turning around and leaving the two of you behind.

Richard gave a small but deep chuckle that echoed in his chest. “How sweet, does the little human not know how to make their own food?”

“I can.” You spoke softly avoiding eye contact with the android now towering over you. You fiddled with the sleeves of your shirt not wanting your eyes to meet. Richard moved his fingers to hold your chin, raising your gaze to him.

“Well then, go eat.” He said simply, as if it wasn’t obvious. Removing his hand he then fixed his winter coat turning to the door.  
“Where are you going?” you blurted out, without a second thought. Richard stopped in his tracks immediately slightly surprised at your outburst. It took you by surprise as well.

Richard turned his head slightly to half face you. “Unlike you little one, we have to work.” And with that, he left. You were alone again.

You spent the day wandering aimlessly around the apartment, similar to what you did yesterday. You tried the front door again. Locked. Richard’s room. Locked. Computers. Locked. Back to isolation.

The next few days had been pretty much the same. The Androids went to work leaving you alone for hours on end. Collin ignored you, Connor felt too uncomfortable to so much as look at you. Aside from a few passing comments from Richard. You didn’t speak to anyone at all really. Plus Richard only really showed interest in you when Connor was in the vicinity. His only motive was irritating his older brother. However it didn’t seem to work, Connor always just left the room. You noticed the androids days following similar patterns. Something that stood out to you in particular was Collin coming home late, occasionally accompanied by friends in the early hours of the morning. Usually between 3 am to 4 am.

Perhaps this information would be useful. You watched. You noted. You planned.

You had been able to secretly pack food, warm clothes and had managed to scrounge some money that you found around the apartment from pockets and general carelessness of your owners.

Emily. Your best friend.

You needed to see her.

To save her.

Another late night, Collin arrived home with some friends as usual. As if like clockwork they immediately got into their usual ruckus upon entering the apartment, leaving the door slightly agape like they always did. As their tomfoolery went on you knew that you had five minutes or less to get out of dodge. You covered yourself in one of Richard's black coats that he had left in the study. It was extremely oversized on you but it was warm. You snuck past the androids quite easily, much easier than you expected.

Ha androids… 

Maybe they weren’t so superior after all. 

Well… at least not after a few too many drinks anyway.

You took the elevator down to the lobby. Wrapping the coat around yourself tighter, you braced yourself before pushing the heavy front doors open and entering into the cold night air.

“I’m coming, Emily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this was short. more soon! xx  
> (I haven't forgotten about this fic, life has just been busy fam)


	4. Little Trouble Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve had it. You need to see Emily. You need to make sure she’s ok. Maybe the two of you could run away together? You missed your best friend.

Into the night. The city was still very much alive and awake. Bright lights, passing vehicles, all of the regular hustle and bustle. 

The quickest way to get to Emily would be to take a bus. No one would recognise you, you could be an android? No, they all look similar. They would ask questions about your make. You also feared your oversized jacket might make you look suspicious. You had no phone to order a self-driving taxi and payphones were a thing of the past. Androids didn’t need them, they could quite literally call one with their mind.

You had no other choice but to walk, and what a long walk it would be.

You had a rough idea about the general direction you were headed but were not 100% sure. You did think to use the maps at the bus stops that showed the bus routes for directions. Every now and then stopping at them to make sure you were headed the right way. 

After a while your feet grew tired, it felt like you had been walking all night. You were still so far from the adoption centre. Your mind had wondered to your owners, would they be angry if they found out you had run away? Would they even notice you were gone?

It doesn’t matter, they don’t matter. The only thing that matters is finding Emily. There were tales of humans in the wild, forming tribe like societies far from the android civilisations. Maybe you two would be lucky enough to stumble upon one.

You didn’t have much of a plan when it came to breaking her out. You hadn’t really thought that far ahead. You wouldn’t be able to just waltz in and take her. You wouldn’t be strong enough to fight off androids or skilled enough to break in or sneak her out. Maybe you could start a fire? You knew the fire safety protocols like the back off your hand. Maybe when the humans had all been taken to the designated safe place outside the building you could sneak her away? 

No, it’s too dangerous, too risky. You didn’t want anyone to end up hurt.

The streets all began to feel the same to you. Where you lost? You couldn’t seem to find another bus stop around and to add to that you felt exhausted. Maybe you should find somewhere to rest for the night and start again in the morning. 

You would have to be cautious when picking a space to rest. Homelessness didn’t really exist in this android utopia. You would be spotted as a human immediately. 

A dark alley behind an android restaurant was your choice. Sneaking behind a large trash can. It wasn’t ideal but it was sheltered. You supposed you ought to get used to sleeping rough anyway. 

You rested your head on your backpack and snuggled in close to the black woollen coat you were wearing. Hoping for a better tomorrow, you allowed your eyes to shut.

 

You awoke a few hours later to the sound of heavy footsteps. Before you could think or have time to register the sound, hands gripped at your wrist pulling you upwards. A tall android wearing all white stood above you gripping your wrist almost too tight.

“I got it, Bill.” He shouted looking over his shoulder to another android dressed in similar attire. 

Perhaps if it hadn’t of been so dark, you would have noticed the CCTV camera point to the exact spot you chose to lay for the night.

Great, somebody must have called the damn pound on you. 

The two androids brought you to the “Animal Centre.” A place for lost and endangered animals and humans alike.

“You should be more careful.” One of them spoke. “A young thing like you, you could get hurt.”

Was that supposed to be helpful? You tried to pull your wrist away from his grip. 

“Easy now.” He shushed you while directing you towards a glass cell. The other android, Bill following behind with a small white device in his hand.  
The first android pushed you to sit down on a bench like bed while the other gripped your arm. You struggled, kicking and flailing your arms and legs around. 

“It’s okay, we’re just trying to check your chip.” The android holding your arm spoke softly trying to calm you. The device beeped as he pressed it to your inner forearm.

Every human was chipped after birth. All your information put on the chip, which regularly got updated. another way of androids to keep tabs on humans. 

“We got it. Now that wasn’t so bad huh?” He patted your shoulder, you flinching away from the touch. Both androids walked out of the cell, leaving you inside. It reminded you of being back at the adoption centre, being man-handled and put on display, again. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll contact your owners. You’ll be safe and home again in no time.” Bill smiled and walked away. 

Your owners? Oh no.

 

\---

The drive back to the house was quiet. Richard sat in the front seat not speaking a word. The tension, suffocatingly thick.

“Do not breathe a word of this to Connor.” Was all that was said to you upon his arrival to the shelter.

Your stomach was in knots. For some strange reason, you felt guilty. You looked over at Richard, his mouth a thin line and his brows furrowed.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered out, you’re voice slightly cracking. 

He ignored you. 

“I just wanted to see my friend.” Your shaky voice continued as you attempted to explain yourself.

“Do you have any idea how embarrassing this whole thing is?” He eventually spoke out. “We have a reputation in this city, and if our human is being seen running away…” He trailed off. 

“Well maybe if you didn’t ignore me all the time.” You mumbled under your breath while looking out the window. Your fingers tracing over the door handle. 

“You know my pet, my audio sensors are a lot more powerful than you would think.” His eyes darted to you. 

Your shoulders tensed up as you gave him a guilty look. you felt exposed under his gaze. 

“I understand you may be bored but you are being fed and kept safe.” You sighed at his response and rested your head against the car window.

“You can act upset all you want but you are still in trouble. Don’t think you are going to get out of this unpunished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( I'm low key kinda scared that what I plan on doing in the next chapter might be too weird, but ah well this story is weird anyway))


	5. He Hit Me and It Felt Like A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know you're in trouble now. What type of punishment did Richard plan for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I oop-  
> Sorry, I'm a thot, I just listen to too much Lana del Rey. :/

The apartment was empty, apart from you and Richard. No one could save you from whatever act of punishment he decided to give you. 

You feared the worst. Was he going to hurt you? 

His grip was on the back of your neck, it wasn’t too tight but it was strong enough to guide you to where ever he wanted. With his other hand, he pulled a key from his coat pocket. A key to what exactly? Well, your question was soon answered with him leading you to his bedroom and unlocking the door.

A part of you was excited to finally see inside his room, another dreading it. 

What was so bad it needed to be locked away?

Well, nothing apparently… The room looked normal. Well, over the top luxurious but nothing about it was strange or frightening. 

The room was quite dim, the large curtains had still been pulled leaving the lamp sitting on his gold-accented bedside table to be the only light source. Your gaze had been drawn up to the abstract paintings that hung around the room. Everything was so immaculate and pristine, perhaps Richard locked his room to keep it in this condition? It was a theory anyway.

You were soon snapped out of your wonderment when Richard grabbed your wrist and pulled you down across his lap as he sat down on his plush bed. His strong hands positioning you to lay just right. It took a while for your mind to catch up to what was going on. You were still partly confused as he pushed your skirt up revealing your ass. You blushed hard as you felt the cool air graze your skin. 

Was he about to-?

Smack. His firm hand hit against your cheek.

At first, you were stunned. Did he really decide on spanking you as a punishment? You used to get smacked when you misbehaved as a young child. This wouldn’t be too different? Would it?

Smack. It was a little harder than you remembered, but then again, less force was needed for a child’s punishment.

Smack. It actually was starting to hurt. Smack. You let out a soft whimper.

“After all we do for you…” Richard hissed at you.

“Feed you.” Smack. 

“Give you a home.” Smack.

“You will obey.” He smacked upwards against your ass this time, the slight change in motion felt… strange.

“You will show respect.” He smacked you the same way and continued to do so. 

You felt, different. This was different. 

Smack. You felt a growing fluttering warmth inside.

Smack. Your breath hitched as you accidentally let out a low hum.

It even startled Richard. He shook it off and smacked you again.

A different type of whimper escaped your lips this time.

Richard’s brows furrowed. His LED flickered between yellow and red. It took him a minute before he understood. Oh.

You covertly peeked over your shoulder to figure out why he had suddenly stopped, completely oblivious to the absolute conundrum you had started in Richard’s mind. His hand hovered above your thigh as you could see the look of confusion on his face. Yet he was curious. His LED settled on yellow as he gently stroked his hand over your sore skin. You let out a soft hum to this interaction. Richard’s eyes dart over to your face, you hiding it just in time so he wouldn’t notice your staring.

He gives your ass cheeks as small experimental squeeze. He watches as your body relaxes into him. He is even more curious now. Richard strokes his hands down your legs, exploring the length and moving between your thighs. He hovers just above where your legs meet, almost waiting for permission to further his exploration. 

When your hips move up to meet his touch, he accepts this as his invitation. Slowly he pulls down your underwear to your knees, no need to go any further. This is all just an experiment. 

His long fingers brushing lightly against your soft folds. He lets out a small gasp at your wetness. Richard begins petting and stroking you ever so tenderly. You moaning against his lavish touches.

The sounds you make, Richard hasn’t heard anything like it before. He never really showed much interest in pornography or a sex life of his own even after deviating. He thought it to be too unnecessary and too messy, too human. But this time, just this once, he allowed his curiosity to get the better of him.

He allows one of his digits to slip inside you. You exhale heavily in return. He pumps it gently inside you before adding another.

You purr into the sheets, still laying across his knees.

He likes the strange sounds you make.

He pumps his fingers into you faster now, allowing them to be fully slicked up. Still being careful not to go too hard against your delicate pussy. 

Your mind felt hazy, almost like in a dream, this was new. It was different. It was exciting. What did it all mean?

His fingers curved upwards, touching that very delicate spot inside you.

You feel something building up and up until you are overcome with a new sense of warmth, tingling all over your body. Your muscles flop as you finish your song of moans. You lay still forgetting where you are, until hands grip at you again, this time more gentle.

Richard places you into his bed, pulling the soft black duvet over you. Your eyelids fluttering as you look up at him. His LED still yellow.

“Get some rest.” Was all he said before leaving you alone in his room. His getaway, quick. Was he embarrassed? Should you be? So many questions still on your mind, but your eyes were heavy and you felt overcome with tiredness now. You allowed your head to settle into the feathery pillow. 

Your questions could wait till later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're both fuckin virgins lol  
> (soz my chapters keep getting shorter)  
> Also this is my first time writing anything smutty so, sorry if it's bad 😅


	6. No Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours had passed since the 'incident' with Richard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being so nice omg! Love ya'll

A few hours had passed since the 'incident' with Richard. You awoke, still lying in his regal-looking bedroom. Your mind was still full of unanswered questions. What was going to happen now? Everything was quiet. You were alone. Perhaps his would be the perfect time for a bit of snooping. You never did get the chance to go in Richard's room before so you were going to seize this golden opportunity to dig up some dirt on your owner. 

Sitting up off the bed, you noticed your underwear was now around your ankles. A flush of embarrassment fell over you as you pulled them back up as fast as you could. Your eyes caught on the bedside table snapping you out of your mortification and focusing you back on the task at hand. This was the place to start your search. Kneeling down on the floor you slowly opened the top drawer to begin rummaging through it. The first drawer just had some books, nothing of any particular interest. At the bottom was a notebook, what would an android even use it for, you pondered.

Before you had much of a chance to open it you had noticed a darkness loom over, the light around you dimming slightly. You turn your head up to find out where the sudden change in lighting came from. It was Richard, now standing over you nonchalantly with his arms crossed.

"And what are you doing?" He questioned you. 

You nervously fling the book back into the drawer where you had found it, your face glowing red. 

“Don’t make me have to punish you again, little one. Next time it will be far less enjoyable.” His voice, smooth and teasing as he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. “Do you understand?” 

You promptly moved back to the bed, sitting on your hands. Trying to look innocent. His eyes settled on you and you nodded back at him.

“Good girl.” The android sounded amused. “Now run along and play.” He dismissed you as he walked over to the wardrobe in his room, which he began looking through. 

You exhaled sharply then made yourself scarce even though a part of you still wanted to ask him some questions. The logical side of your brain told you it was best to move on. You thought you would be best to head back to your room and hide for the rest of the night, or maybe week. A mixture of embarrassment and guilt swirled around in your stomach. 

What happened with Richard was a mistake… but why did you enjoy it? Why did a part of you wish to lay in his arms?

No, that was wrong. That can’t happen again. Where things going to be awkward now? 

No, everything should go back to normal, Richard seemed unfazed by it. He pretty much dismissed you. Why where you mad at him for it? 

You were then cut out of the deep pondering that had hazed your mind by a voice calling out to you. 

It was Collin. He looked pissed. 

“Well, well if it isn’t the little trouble maker.” He came sauntering towards you.

“You got me in quite a bit of trouble with Rich.” He tilted his head in a matter of fact way. “The bastard might even make me stop my nightly escapades because of your little stunt.” Collin pointed his finger as he had backed you up against a wall. 

You gulped hard as he towered over you, still moving closer. Both of his arms were now on either side of you, his hands lying flat against the wall.

“Why did you do it?” He whispered, his voice quiet but still intimidating. Your head moved to the side avoiding eye contact with the droid. 

“I was lonely.” 

His face was full of confusion, still staring at you to continue.

“I wanted to see my friend, Emily.” You quietly explained.

“Your friend? You did all of that for some human? I can’t have a night out because you wanted to see another human?" He seemed almost insulted by your response. His eyes scanning over your face. You still not meeting his gaze.

He moved back a little allowing you more space. “You care about her?” He asked suspiciously.

“Of course.” Your eyes shut tight, thinking about her all alone. 

Collin’s LED flickered Yellow. “Hmm.” Was his response. He moved back, standing away from you. 

You exhaled a breath you didn’t know you were holding. His stare was still fixed on you. “Interesting.” He said. With that Collin had turned and left you, who was still backed up in a corner.

_Foolish human. Weak._

_You better not get me in any more trouble._

You placed your hand over your heart feeling its erratic beating as Collin walked away. Where you ever not in trouble. You headed to your room and hid under the blankets of your bed which you lay in the rest of the night. Silently weeping to yourself. 

You were so confused. You never felt these emotions before. 

_________________

You lay in bed late until the next morning, or afternoon technically. It was time to leave the safe space you had created. You knew it was coming you had to get food eventually. 

Luckily it seemed quiet enough. You weren’t sure if the androids were at work or not today. You hoped they were. Maybe you could stock up on food and avoid them until the awkwardness had subsided. 

As you sneaked past the living room you saw one of the androids sitting on the couch. You weren’t sure which one it was. They all looked so similar it was hard to tell from the distance you were at. 

This one was wearing a light blue jumper, this gave you the indication that this might be Connor since he was the only one to ever really wear colour. 

Even though you knew Connor wouldn’t bother you, you still sneaked by just in case you were wrong and it was one of the other brothers. You couldn’t help but wonder what Connor would say if he knew that you tried to escape. 

Richard made it quite clear he didn’t want his brother knowing. But why? 

You wondered if Connor could be an ally? But could you trust him, you weren’t sure yet. 

He did seem kind and showed a lot more empathy than his brothers. 

“but neither of you dare touch her.” You remember him saying the first night you met. 

What would he say if he only knew… what would he do? The dark thought crossed your mind, should you say something? Would it only divide these brothers further? Would it be a ticket to freedom? 

Another wave of guilt washed over you. A part of you didn’t want that. You didn’t want Richard to get in trouble with Connor.

Why? Why did you want to protect this arrogant android? You sighed and brushed off your thoughts. 

It was all too much. After you gathered your food, you snuck back into your bedroom. 

Leaving Connor blissfully unaware of the whole thing.

Well, as blissful as he can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter lol  
> I've started posting this fic on my Tumblr as well because I know some people prefer using Tumblr for fics.  
> If you would rather read my stuff on Tumblr or want to send asks or whatever my blog is - https://an-actual-angel.tumblr.com/
> 
> (if you want me to add you to my taglist on Tumblr let me know <3 )


	7. Rot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is acting different, what is he planning?

Your plan to stow away in your room had proved successful so far, a part of you hated the loneliness but the confusion you felt made you not want to face any of your owners. You wanted to work through it, to understand. However, instead of any helpful self-reflection, you really just spent most of your time hidden under your blankets. You snuck out whenever needed but you kept it as low as you could.

It was going according to plan. You had been unbothered for coming on three days now. Well, that was until you had an unexpected visitor.

“You’re hiding.” He spoke blankly, His dark figure lingering in the doorway.

“I’m surprised you even noticed.” You grumbled pulling your blanket around your shoulders. Richard clenched his jaw before he slowly strode towards you.

“Don’t sass me.” His voice was low and heavy. “Remember your place, pet.” He was standing above you, his large right hand placed on your delicate chin.

“That’s what you are, a pet.” His words sounded bitter. He tilted your chin up to meet your eyes but you broke away from his touch moving your head to the side, in protest. You were still slightly miffed about him dismissing you so coldly after what you both did. You were even more irked by the way he was talking to you today. 

“Come.” He ordered, turning back around to the door.

You didn’t move. You didn't reply either, you stayed huddled under your blanket with your legs crossed.

“Come, now.” He replied impatiently. “You will eat proper food and stop sneaking around like a common mouse.” 

He didn’t leave room for you to reply. He simply demanded and you obeyed. You didn't want to see what type of tantrum he would pull if you disagreed with him. 

Richard had led you to the kitchen where there was food made and laid out for you. When you tried to thank him, he just scowled at you and said: “When you are finished you will go to the living room.” 

Why was he acting like this all of a sudden? So demanding, and cold, colder than usual. He never really paid attention to you before, why now? 

Did you dare ask?

He's in a bad mood, best not poke the bear, you thought.

 

\----

You entered the living room and saw Collin sat on the couch with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. He glared at you, as he usually did. He reminded you of a huffing child. Richard was sitting on the same plush couch, now reading an electronic magazine.

“Sit.” He orders and points beside him, without even looking at you.

So, you obey. Sitting between the two androids. You shiver a little, not knowing whether it was a draft or if you were just nervous.

Richard looks up at Collin and tilts his head. Collin sighs and reluctantly throws the blanket that was across his knees, over you. You shuffle to pull it over your exposed shoulders. You were still wearing your semi skimpy pyjamas. 

“We are going to spend a lot more time together." Richard spoke up while his eyes were glued back to the magazine that he was scrolling through.

Collin rolls his eyes. “Rich, don’t you think that this whole thing is more trouble than it’s worth, I mean-”

“Shhh.” Richard patronisingly cut off his brother, still not looking up.

“But-”

“I said shut it.” Richard growled back his eyes finally lifting to his brother. “Remember what I told you, Collin.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Collin sighed crossing his arms once again.

Just as Collin finished sighing the sound of the door made Richard put down the magazine to his side. He lets his arm slink around you and pull you to now be leaning into his chest.

You hate that it makes your heart flutter.

“Good evening, Connor.” Richard calls out.

You see Connor enter the room with a smile on his face, a smile that falls flat when he sees Richard’s arm around you.

“Richard… Come on, really?” Connor sighs as his arms drop from loosening his tie.

“What can I say?” Richard shrugs. “The little dote loves me. Needy little thing won’t leave me alone.”

“Isn’t that right, sixty?” Richard eggs on Collin to join.

“Yep, follows us everywhere.” Collin replies in a monotone voice. You can see that Collin is displeased. Why was he going along with this?

Connor’s brows furrow and his lips become a straight line.

“Sit with us.” Richard suggests to his brother.

“I think I’ll pass.” Connor sighs as he continues to undo his tie.

“Come on Connor, we never see you anymore. It will be just like old times.”

“Next time.” Connor gives a weak half-smile, turns and walks away.

When the oldest brother is out of sight Collin sighs and throws his head back.

“Good work.” Richard retracts his arm from you and focuses his attention back to the magazine. Leaving you feeling a cold breeze where his body once was.

“Go do your thing, Collin.” Richard points his thumb towards the direction that Connor had gone.

Collin sighs as he gets up to follow Richards orders, whatever they were. It would only be a short while until he has returned to the living room again.

“Tomorrow.” was all he said before sitting back down on the couch.

“Perfect.”

 

 

_________________

The next day came, It was much of the same thing as the previous day. Richard called you back to the living room again, only this time he gives you your own set of instructions to follow:

“I want you to coo over Collin, once Connor comes in you will play along. If I give you further instructions you will follow them, without question.”

Whatever he was planning, it didn’t sit right with you, but you were going to do as you were told. You didn't really have any alternative option.

5.45 pm. You get called into the living room again.

Collin enters with a glass of his special 'Android whiskey' in hand. His shirt unbuttoned and he looked a little dishevelled, still sporting the same sour look from the previous day.

“You’ve been drinking…” The younger android observes, disapprovingly. 

“Yep.”

Richard frowns and taps his foot for a few moments before he stands to his feet. “Don’t mess this up.” 

“I’m fucking fine, okay.” Collin hissed taking a swig of his drink, staring down his younger brother. Although the youngest, it was very clear that Richard had made himself the Alpha among his brothers. Although Collin had a distaste for his plans, he still followed along. 

Richard shook his head before ordering you to go sit with Collin.

You hear Collin mumbled something you can’t quite make out under his breath. He must really not like you, you thought.

Collin hovers his hand over you reluctant to actually touch you. Almost as if he is… 

Afraid? 

No that’s not right. 

He awkwardly takes you into his arms and attempts to get you to look as if it was natural when in reality it was just an awkward mess.

“Collin.” Richard warns his brother, uncuffing the sleeves of his dark dress shirt that fit his form so exquisitely. 

“It’s her, not me.” Collin only whines in response, you both still fidgeting. 

You huff a little but still attempt to ‘cuddle’ into him while trying to look natural. When in reality it was very uncomfortable. Just as the two of you had finally settled into a half decent looking position, Connor had come home.

When he entered into the living room, he immediately notices you now draped over Collin. He averts his gaze away quickly, LED glowing bright yellow.

“Finally come to join us?” Richard greets him with a pat on the shoulder. 

Connor looks back towards the hallway.

“Come on, you promised.” Richard used his best fake sincere voice, pleading for Connor to join, eventually he caves and sits on the couch farthest from the three of you.

“So tell us, how has work been?” Richard sparks up the conversation once Connor has settled down into his seat.

“It’s been going quite well actually. I think we are really starting to make some progress with- ” Connor stops himself mid-sentence when he sees Richard rubbing your lower leg.

“Can you just not… Do that.” His eyes close shut in frustration.

“Oh Connor, why are you so uncomfortable with our new pet?”

“She’s not a-” his quiet voice is interrupted.

“She really does love the attention, in fact, she’s quite sad you haven’t given her any. Isn’t that right?” Richard nods to you to agree with him.

You nod back, feeling like shit for doing so. You didn't want to mess with Connor. you had no reason to but-

“See? Poor thing…” he teases Connor again.

“Richard I-”

“Come on Connor, she only wants to play.” 

“Enough!” Connor finally raises his voice and stands up out of his seat. “What is your problem? You know I don’t like this.” He gestures towards you and Collin. You feel your stomach turn in guilt. “Humans are not just some kind of lap dog.”

“Con-”

“No Richard.” He stops his brother. He really is not in the mood for this discussion again. It felt like they had it far too many times by now.

“Hey! Come on chill, Look.” Collin releases his hold on you, his hands in the air. “Come-on we’ll just watch some TV, yeah?”

Richard smiles and shrugs at Connor, daring him to say something else. He doesn't give him the satisfaction.

“Fine.” Connor bites his lip. A very human habit he had picked up.

Richard grabs the remote and winks over to you and Collin. Should you have said something? It seems whatever he is planning is going in his favour so far. He turned the channel to the news. Connor’s shoulders begin to relax back into the chair as the volume is turned up, the newscaster finishing up her story.

“And in other news today, there have been multiple reports of feral human’s running rampant in the city. Some cases leading to multiple civilian casualties. Officials announce today saying the situation is being taken care of."

Richard tuts.

“Hmm. Bad for business, Con” He turns his head to Connor with a sly grin. “See what happens when these animals are free?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard is a snake.  
> (Sorry, I feel like this chapter is really shit but I'm sick of looking at it so I'm just going to post it lol)  
> I might come back and rework it? idk
> 
> Also, I have now realised this is going to end up being such a long fic, woof


	8. The Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension only furthers between the RK Brothers after Collin and Richard fail to inform Connor about the goings-on in Detroit.

You eagerly watch the screen waiting and listening for more information. Nothing. They brush it off and moved on to the next story.

“Why didn’t either of you tell me about this?” Connor stands to his feet striding toward his brothers in fury. You had learned over your time staying with the brothers that they had high titles within the law enforcement in Detroit. Richard even earning the title of Commissioner.

Connor, however, had left the DPD once Hank had fallen ill. He couldn’t bring himself to work there again after that. Instead, he found himself a career working with youth and community. The youth being child android models as well as newly deviated androids. His brother’s usually kept him informed with the goings-on in the city. All of the brothers having a powerful influence and an important image in Detroit they needed to know this information.

“We barely see you anymore, Connor.” Collin retorted in his defence. “How are we supposed to tell you when you’re not around?”

Richard was absolutely lavishing in this moment, you noticed him attempting to hide his contentment. You found it strange, Richard never really smiled, he only ever smirked in a devilish manner.

Connor grabs a dark green military jacket that had been draped over the side of the couch to put it over his shoulders.

“Where are you going?” Collin sighed before moving towards Connor, in an attempt to perhaps stop him.

“I need to see Markus.” He avoided eye contact, fixing his jacket onto his body.

“I suppose we ought to come as well.” Richard slapped his hands down onto his knees before standing up to join his brothers.

“No.” Connor shut him down. His gaze cutting into Richards.

Richard shrugged and sat back down. “As you wish, we can stop by later.” His hands stretching over the back of the dark sofa.

Connor snarls his upper lip at him, looking between his brother’s in disgust before strutting out the door. He was absolutely livid. It would be hard to imagine that the three of them used to be close.

Collin worried that perhaps this lack of this important information could be the straw that broke the camel’s back, so to speak. Although Collin and Connor’s relationship didn’t exactly start on the best foot, they had truly grown inseparable over time. Once they had met Richard the three of them had created somewhat of a bond, feeling like they shared some special type of understanding. They helped each other when struggling with deviancy, they worked together, fought for android rights together, Eventually even adopting one another as brothers.

Collin usually always went along with Richard’s schemes, mostly because they wanted a similar outcome. He trusted Richard, however, he wasn’t so sure about all of this. Yes, Collin thought humans to be less than androids and that Connor needed to realise this but he couldn’t help shake the feeling that Richard’s plan was only pushing Connor further away from the two.

He would never admit it but he always looked up to Connor. He was there for him when no one else was, he forgave him after the cyber life tower incident and he never held it against him. They used to see themselves in each other but now, Connor looked a broken shell of his former self.

“Well, I hope you're happy now.” Collin turned his back to Richard, LED spinning red.

“I know what I’m doing.” Was Richard’s reply.

 

\---

It was late and Connor still hadn’t come home.

Collin and Richard were moving around the apartment arguing with each other, you listened in at first but after a while, their voices faded from your mind. You just stared out the window into the city night. Wondering about the events earlier.

Why were humans running through the streets? Why where they attacking androids? They were foolish to think that they could overpower or even so much as hurt one.

Eventually, Richard and Collin came to an agreement that they were going to go speak with the Mayor, Markus at City Hall.

Would he still be there this late? Apparently so. You guessed androids technically didn’t need to sleep. Some still did, well they went into stasis mode while laying down. It was a good way for an android to run diagnostics and ‘recharge’ per-say, but it wasn’t needed too frequently.

Even after the brothers came to their agreement to see the Mayor, they moved on to their next argument. Whether or not they should take you, mainly arguing over it being appropriate or not. Richard did not seem too keen on leaving you alone again.

Eventually, Richard came up to you, hands settled behind his back.

“How would you like to go for a little walk?”

Your eyes glimmered at the question. The thought of being out in the real world again excited you. You hadn’t really been giving a chance to enjoy it on your first encounter as you had been lost, alone and on the run looking for Emily. At least this time you would be given the chance to marvel at the city you never got to explore.

“I’d really love to.”

“Go put something warm on.” Richard instructed you.

You rushed to your bedroom in a paced walk, trying to hide your eagerness. Even though whatever political situation that was going on seemed serious, at least it would give a tiny taste of the world.

When you came out of your room you felt your heart drop as you noticed Richard now standing with something in his hands. A leash and a collar.

Seriously?

“Come here.” He commanded.

You slowly approached him, hoping it was just some kind of messed up joke. “Is that really necessary?” You asked meekly.

“Well, with the commotion caused by the humans recently, I would say so.” He spoke in a cold voice. “Plus you don’t have the best track record, little pet.” Opening the black leather collar up he stretched it out, waiting for you to subserviently move closer.

“Does it really have to go around my neck?” you subconsciously place your hand around your throat and began to rub it softly “Can’t you just put it on my wrist?”

“Just be glad he doesn’t make you walk on all fours.” Collin walks past the two of you, his eyes buried in his phone. Richard shooting him a glaring look before his cold eyes snapped back to you.

“Remember your place.” He pulls the collar tightly against your neck. You gasp a little at constriction around your throat.

“Whoops.” He replies in a sneer before he continues to buckle it around your neck, clasping the leash to the collar.

Why did he have to be so harsh all of a sudden?

He gives it a slight tug and leads you out the door.

After a quick car ride and a brief walk to your destination, your androids bring into the city hall. You were a little disappointed you didn’t get to see more of the city but honestly more relieved at the same time, having the collar on was humiliating.

Your owners, of course, didn’t want you in their actual meeting with Markus and the other androids, so you were kept in the waiting room with a member of staff to keep watch. There was an older man who was also sat in the waiting room, he must have also been human. You could tell because androids weren’t usually made to look his age, plus he had no LED.

While some androids chose to part with their LEDs, it was usually more common to keep it as it became a part of their culture and a symbol of pride.

Since your owners had left you (yet again), you took off your collar to rub your neck. Wondering what the point was of them bringing you here.

“I wouldn’t do that” the older man who was sitting across from you warned, hinting to the fact that you had taken off the collar. Your eyes travelled up to meet his tired ones.

“First time out, huh?” His voice was rough and he spoke through a thick accent but something about it seemed almost comforting. However so, you remained quiet, not really knowing what to say.

“Who’s your master then?” He asks.

You nudge your head in the direction of Collin and Richard who you both could see from a distance entering into a conference room.

“Wow, the RK brothers. huh, must be nice.” His eyes trailed the two of them.

Something about his statement bugged you. “You know them?”

“Know of them, Big players round these parts. Politics and all that.” He explained

“They’re politicians?” You questioned the man, confused.

“No, not exactly, but they definitely play their part in how things are run around here. Big following.”

You chew on your bottom lip. You guessed that made sense, you recalled how one of the girls back at the adoption centre spoke about how they played a factor in the android revolution.

“I hope your behaving, humans ain’t looking too good at the moment.” He jokes. You take it slightly more literal.

“They’re hard to read.” You fidget in your seat, looking nervous.

“You want my advice. Keep your nose clean and do as you’re told. You’re never going to outsmart a ‘droid. Maybe if you’re lucky they’ll treat you well.”

Your mouth weakly parts.

“Look, kid, with ‘droids like them, you probably got it better than most.” He shrugs in his attempt to ‘comfort’ you.

“Suck up to them, maybe they’ll become fond of yah like mine.”

“Yours?”

“Look at me, kid. I’m in my golden years and I'm still with my ‘droids, most throw yah away when you stop being cute.”

You had never really thought about it. Did androids just get rid of their humans once they reached a certain age?

“Throw them away? Where to?”

“Beats me kid. I’m not looking to find out neither.” He rests his weathered hand against the side of his face.

A silence falls again when you don’t know what else to say.

“What about that Connor though?” The man perked up. He seemed genuinely interested. “What’s he like?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know much about him at all.” You replied to him in an almost apologetic way.

“That’s a Shame.” His plump face falls flat.

Before you could open your mouth to say much else, androids begin to pour out of one of the conference rooms.

“Come on, Jake.” One of them calls out in your direction, in a similar way a man would call his dog.

“Oh, looks like that’s me. See you around, kid.” The man, Jake, tilts his head to you.

“Bye…” You say quietly.

It was another while before Collin and Richard came out to collect you. You had spent your time mulling over Jake's words. Maybe you should take heed of his advice? 

He didn’t seem completely miserable. Maybe you were lucky to be with your owners.

You looked down at the collar in your hands, squeezing it and sighing. You took another deep breath before clasping it around your neck again.

When Richard and Collin came back, you stood you your feet and handed your leash over to Richard to hold. He almost looked shocked at this although he didn’t really say much. He just took it and began to walk.

Arriving back at the house, Richard unclasped your collar. You just went to the living room to sit down quietly and wait for further instruction. Avoiding them didn’t work. Maybe playing your role as their little pet might.

You wondered maybe if you could earn their trust and who knows, maybe things would be easier? Or maybe it will help you to learn the best way of metaphorically stabbing them in the back to escape.

The next few days you had been compliant. You did exactly everything they asked of you, which honestly wasn’t much.

Connor finally came home after two days of Collin non-stop calling him. You tried to eavesdrop on the conversation they had but you didn’t hear much. You didn’t want to move too close and get caught, ruining the perfect image you were trying to keep up.

You briefly heard Connor mentioning he felt that androids were falling into the mistakes of the past. Collin trying his best to comfort his brother but to no avail. It wasn’t really going to be much comfort anyway when Connor knew that Collins beliefs were so different from his own and yet he still tried his best to be understanding.

Collin did, however, promise to help Connor with an event he was planning for work. A fundraiser of sorts for his youth centre. Which left you home alone with Richard.

The both of you sat in the living room, TV blaring on some Political debate you didn’t really pay much attention to. You noticed that Richard kept looking over at you, needless to say, he was confused by your willingness to play along, maybe you were finally learning your place.

Your eyes caught his, so you responded with a small smile. He furrowed his brows getting up of his seat and moving to stand over you.

He held your chin to look up at him and brushed his thumb along the side of your cheek. You continued to smile brightly up at him in spite.

“Have we broke your spirit, little one?” he tilted his head to the side.

“No, I’ve just decided I like it here.” Your smile dangled on the corner of your mouth.

“Is that so?” His brows lifted, hand still on your chin.

“I guess I didn’t realise how lucky, I was until now.”

His hand dropped from your chin. “Bullshit.” He knelt down to examine your face more carefully.

“I have everything I need.” You shrug.

“And what about your little friend?”

You didn’t reply, you just looked down to your hands. Richard still observing you’re every move.

“Yes, I still miss her. That won’t change.” You eventually responded. “But I’ve learnt my lesson. No running away.”

Richard's face was blank, it was hard to tell whether or not he was buying what you had been telling him. He moved his hand back to your face to tuck a stray bit of your hair behind your ear. You don’t know what came over you but something in your head told you to kiss the inside of his palm as he did so.

He froze, as did you. Surprised you actually did it, your idiotic brain thinking affection could be a way to win him over. At least you hoped that’s why you did it and not for any other reason, it's what you would tell yourself anyway.

His jaw clenched as he stared at you, neither of you moving for a couple of seconds, His LED flashing between colours.

His hands eventually fell to your bare legs, slowly stroking them. You maintained eye contact, the silence between you deafening.

You instinctively moved your head slightly towards him. His LED flashed red, immediately standing to his feet and stumbling backwards.

Your eyes widen in shock at this usually stoic android’s awkwardness. 

Before you could say anything to him, he had already left the living room, making haste back to his bedroom.

What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but I imagine Jake as Danny DeVito (don't ask lol)


	9. Pacify Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are high with all the goings-on in Richard's life, sometimes androids even need to take a moment to themselves. Although it doesn't always end up that way.

You sat in your confusion for another short while before snapping out of it. What was your next move going to be? You probably should just go to bed and act as if nothing happened the next day.

But still, a part of you itched. Something deep down bugged you. You wanted to talk to Richard.

But was it a good idea? Would he get pissed at you, pushing you back to square one of your ‘kissing up’ or would this perhaps be good, going to check on him. Showing some care?

You wanted to take time to ponder on what to do but your feet had other ideas, leading you right outside his bedroom door.

Curiosity pulling at you again, you let your ear press against one of the matte black double doors of his room, listening intently but there was not a sound.

While your face was pressed against the door you noticed the other door was slightly agape. Biting down on your lip you pushed it ever so slightly to reveal Richard’s figure sitting on the edge of his bed. Head in hands, LED still Crimson.

You took a few steps backwards, wondering what the hell you were going to do. What was going through his mind, was this because of you or where you miss reading the situation? He could just be frustrated with all of what was going on with Connor and the humans.

While your head was also spinning around you hadn’t noticed yourself walking backwards straight into the door to Connor's room.

With a slam, you fell against the door which swung open. Ouch.

Whispering a silent swear you attempted to sit up off your now tender bottom. The noise you made hitting the ground then occurred to you. You were reminded that Richard’s door was slightly open. Trying your best to scramble to your feet, you made the plan in your head to dash back to your room, or the living room, anywhere but here.

Being too slow in your thoughts and actions meant you weren’t able to accomplish this in the right amount of time. While you were only picking yourself up from the ground, Richard was already standing in his doorway.

When you were on your feet you noticed him staring down at you, arms crossed. Your face burned in shame. He didn’t say anything, he just continued his intimidating stare.

“I… I’m sorry, I was just-” You stammered trying not to fall over your own words.

He put a hand up to silence you before calling you to come over to him. Your head sunk down below your shoulders, obliging to his demand. He stood to the side and gestured you to go into his room, as you did he closed the door behind you.

“Sit.” He pointed at his bed. You complied, nervously sitting on your hands, something that you did when you felt like you were going to be in trouble.

You watched as Richard paced up and down through his room, finger pointed upon his lips as his head was at a downward angle. LED flashing between colours, it seemed that was happening a lot tonight.

You bit at your lip again, desperately wanting to know what he was thinking. Was he mad, did he know you were spying on him, did he think you were sneaking into Connor's room? Maybe he thought you were just roughhousing? You didn’t know, it could be a number of things really.

He finally looked in your direction, you felt yourself instinctively gulp.

“What am I going to do with you?” He sighs. His usual flat voice sounded slightly aggravated.

“Richard, I-” You attempted to explain yourself, but before you could say another word one of Richard’s hand was around your neck, pinning you down on his bed.

“Don’t use my name like we are friends.” He growled. “Your nothing but an animal, do you hear me?” His face was inches from yours, your noses almost touching.

You exhale quietly. Your stare caught, mesmerized by his eyes. Eyes that oftentimes felt cold and bitter, usually giving you an alienating sense of distance now felt like the hottest of blazing blue flames which engulfed around you.

Your mouth fell slightly as you fully took in his face, his touch, his presence. Somehow less frightening than usual but twice as exciting.

He took note of your subtle movements and look of awe on your face. He bit his lip back as he stared at your own. His thumb brushing the side of your neck, He allowed himself to linger as well for a brief few moments before snapping himself back to reality. He rose back to his feet, cleared his throat and fixed his shirt from the slight crumples that had been made from leaning over you.

You sat up slightly, eyes not leaving him. Watching as he turned his back to you, asking you to leave.

Wait a minute… An idea sparked in your mind.

He got his shot to experiment on you before. Maybe it’s your turn.

You shyly moved behind him, letting one of your hands move up between his shoulder blades. As he turns to question you, your other hand was placed on his jawline, enticing him to move his head closer to yours. You gently allowed your lips to meet. You noticed how surprisingly soft and warm his lips were as they gingerly pressed against yours, it wasn’t a big kiss just a delicate touch for your ‘research.’

As your faces parted you noticed his eyes still closed. It could have almost made you blush before he swiftly smacked them open. He looked furious now.

 _Shit._  Was your only thought. _What is he going to do now?_

Before you could think another thought, he had grabbed your face, pulling you into a deeper kiss this time.

_Oh…_

This definitely is not what you expected at all.

His hungry mouth nipped at sucked at your own. You gasping in pleasure as you felt his greedy tongue entering your mouth. You couldn’t help but wrap your hands around the back of his neck as you pulled him in closer. You knew you were going to regret this later but all you could think of was now was Richard and the things you wanted him to do with you.

You whined when his lips finally parted from your own. He had you pushed up against a wall, his hands back on your throat. His head fallen down to his feet, he exhaled deeply before looking back up at you with a dark scowl.

"Get out.” He demanded you as he pushed himself off the wall, off of you.

“Richard I-”

“I said leave.” He cut you off coldly.

Your body was still leaning against the wall mostly because your brain wasn’t functioning in its usual way, your head was still spinning in thoughts, your lips still buzzing from the kiss. You opened your mouth trying to find the words to say. Maybe to apologise, you hadn’t meant to overstep any boundaries.

“Don’t you ever do what you’re told?” He complained once more before grabbing your arm and escorting you out of his bedroom.

“I don’t want to find you lingering outside my door again.” He gave you a final warning before slamming the door in your face. Leaving you alone in the dark hallway.

Left speechless you rubbed the back of your neck and let out a small huff before allowing yourself to wander back to your bedroom.

 

___

 

The next day Richard continued on as if nothing happened, only this time he avoided touching you. You were used to his 'fake' cuddles and gentle caresses when Connor was present but it suddenly all stopped. You would be lying to say you didn’t miss it.

Over the next few days, he also seemed less insistent on bringing you along with them to places. Something he had been doing a lot more of, after your trip to city hall. You still attempted to impress him with your spotless behaviour but it didn’t really seem to get his attention much more.

Had you messed this whole thing up?

On the other hand, a good thing that came out of this was, the less touchy Richard was with you the more Connor seemed to hang around. Giving you the chance to talk with him for a bit.

He jumped, slightly shocked when you first spoke to him. He hadn’t really expected it. A part of him thought that at this point Richard had you brainwashed to be a quiet little pet, he was pleasantly surprised to find out otherwise. Over the next week or so, without Richard's prying eyes, the two of you had the chance to chat to one another.

You had asked him about his interests and watched his face light up while talking about how he loved photography and going on nature walks. Something about him seemed very sincere to you.

When he asked about you, you admitted that you hadn’t really had many chances to be able to have a hobby, but you did tell him how you loved reading and how you would love to go on an adventure of your own one day. Explaining again how you never really got to see much of the outside world apart from your brief walks with his brothers. You leaving out the detail of your running away that one time, of course. The corner of his mouth lifted up as he asked if you would like to go with him next time he had the chance to go on one of his walks.

You delightfully agreed, admitting that it sounded wonderful.

“Great! Sounds like a plan.” He smiled back at you. He explained it probably wouldn't be for another while though as work and things in the city had been a little hectic but you understood and said you appreciated it none the less.

 

It started to look like maybe you had a friend here after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee short one again oops!  
> Have something up again soon, if all goes well!


	10. Peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally gaining a friend in Connor can only lead to good things right?

You had noticed Connor and Collin getting along better recently, the two of them even smiling and joking. You hid a small grin behind the book you were pretending to read when in reality you were silently observing them. At some point Connor had even included you into the conversation, asking your opinion on their current topic of discussion - whether the new painting Richard had bought was ugly or not. You simply laughed at the question, Connor smiling along as you did so.

You stared at the art adorning the wall. It was a very large piece covered in a mess of squiggles and swirls that honestly looked like someone threw paint on a canvas. You knew it probably had a deeper meaning, it was just not something you could understand or relate to.

“Art is subjective.” You shrugged.

“Ooh.” Collin teased. “She knows about art.” He elbowed Connor while pulling a face as if to mock you.

Connor and Collin spending more time together it also meant that you, in turn, had the chance to spend a little more time with Collin. He still seemed unsure about you but at least he was a little bit friendlier, He mostly still teased you but it was all just for a bit of banter.

“Sounds like someone been listening to Richard a little too much.” Collin teased you again.

From what you had gathered Richard seemed to be really into art, both made by humans and androids alike.  He never really brought it up around you too much but his brother’s definitely seemed sick of hearing about it.

“Pollock." a booming voice cut through the air, startling the three of you. “That’s an original Jackson Pollock.” Richard spoke through his teeth in utter disgust, looking down on you all.

Collin and Connor shared a look, something that meant something you were unsure of. Richard had come from the kitchen where he had poured himself a drink of something strong. He was not in a good mood, something you could all tell by the aura that settled around him like a dark cloud.

When he came forward into the living room he allowed himself to sink into the dark armchair at the side of the room. He stared at you through his blazing eyes as he downed a glass of Collin’s special whisky, the one he saved for special occasions. Collin bit his lip not to say anything, he knew that Richard was not in the mood.

The room fell silent for a few minutes. You played with the hem of your short lilac chemise dress. Connor’s eyes fell to your hands that were moving along the seam. In an attempt to lighten the mood and also change the subject he asked “Aren’t you sick of wearing all those short dresses? You’re bound to get cold right?”

“I guess so, but these are the clothes the adoption centre gave me to wear.” You shrugged at him with a slight smile as if to say no big deal.

Yes, the outfits were all short and skimpy but they had also been generous enough to give you a delightfully warm plushy pink coat that you wore when the boys took you out for ‘walks’. The adoption centre probably doing this as a way to butter the Rk’s up.

“They’re the clothes from the adoption centre?” He sounded surprised. “You mean you didn’t pick them out?”

You shook your head.“Oh well, in that case, I’m sure I can take you shopping to pick out something you would be more comfortable in.”

Before you had the chance to answer, Richard had slammed his empty glass down on the side table next to him. The three of you now glancing in his direction.

“Leave her be." Richard had spoken as if Connor had said something offensive.

“Rich, there’s no harm in getting some new clothes.” Connor had shot back to him, not understanding the problem. It seemed only logical to get you some more clothes to wear.

“I happen to like the clothes she has.” Richard speaks slowly, in a dangerous tone as if to warn his brother.

Connor grits his jaw together. “This isn’t about what you want.” He finally snapped.

Collin immediately shoots a message to Connor through his mind, insisting him to drop it. Of course, Connor doesn’t listen.

Richard cocks his head to the side in disbelief, his tongue settling to the roof of his mouth. Connor stays firm, standing his ground as the two stare daggers at each other. The room falls to silence while they remain to stare each other down, neither of them flinching.

“Y/N, come here.” Richard breaks the silence, beckoning you to come to him.

  
Great…

  
As you are about to push yourself up to stand Connor moves his hand out in front of you, forcing you to stop in your tracks.

Disgruntled, Richard sits forward in his seat a little. “Y/N, I said come here.” He speaks up again.

You manage to stand up this time but Connor softly holds on to your wrist “You don’t have to do that.” His soft gaze tells you all you need to know. Connor was tired of Richard bossing you around, bossing him and his brother around. He was tired of the constant need to do everything Richard deemed as correct, yet somewhere in his eyes was still an element of fear.

Richard removes himself from his seat and he walks over to you, grabbing your arm to lead you away from the two other androids. Before he exits the room with you in his grasp, Connor stands to his feet. Richard stops to give him a final glare. Collin pulls down at Connor's arm, trying to drag him away from the situation.

Richard grimaces at him one last time before leading you out of the room and back to his own.

 

He lets go of your arm once inside, muttering something under his breath.

You sigh and sit down on the edge of his bed much like the last time you were in his room, the bounce of the bed draws his attention back to you.

“Since when are you and Connor best buds?” You don’t know what to say to his question.“It's good that you are playing nice but I can't have either of you giving each other ideas." he points an accusing finger at you.

"Your purpose is to look cute and be obedient. You will do so."

"Or what? You going to punish me again? Like that worked so well last time." You covered your mouth shocked at that those words actually left your lips. God, you needed to learn how to stop yourself.

His face twitched as he stands over you. Realising what impact these words could have to you instantly apologised.

"Richard, I'm sorry I didn’t mean that I-"

He sighs and leans in, his hand on either side of you on the bed.

“All you do is cause me problems. You're nothing but a little brat." Finishing those words he then holds you by the cheeks squishing your face with his forceful hands.

“You’re mine, do you hear that.”

He lets go abruptly and faces away from you to contemplate further.  Something about it sets you over the edge.

God, can't you do anything right? Why is this all so difficult?

You start to whimper softly. Richard's audio processors pick it up immediately. He turns his face to look at you slightly. His shoulders fall down as he notices your silent sobs, a sudden wave of guilt washing over him. He throws his head back in defeat before walking over to you, Wrapping his big arms around you. One hand rested on your head while the other settled on your waist. You react instinctively by burying your head in his chest.

He shushed your tears, Allowing you a small moment of tenderness - Something you imagined didn’t come from him a lot. He brushes the back of his fingers against your cheek and sighs once more.

"I didn’t mean to upset you." he finally speaks, "I'm just under a lot of stress."

"Why are you and Connor-" you try to ask him a question about his brother and his relationship but he cuts you off.

"You wouldn’t understand, little one. It's not about you or me or even Connor." he attempts to explain his voice sounding almost remorseful.

"What is it then?" you sniff.

"That’s enough for now." He pats your head lightly, trying to get you to settle down. You're quiet for another moment until the thoughts of the kiss you shared returns.

"I'm sorry about the other day," you speak up, voice a little steadier. "I didn’t know what I was doing and I-"

He cuts you off once more, shushing whilst cradling you in his arms. The two of you sit like this for a while allowing some time to pass in silence. You weren't really sure when but you eventually dozed off in his arms.

 

___

 

Waking up the next day you found yourself still in Richard’s room. Much to your surprise, he is lying next to you in stasis mode.

You allow your eyes to linger over him.  Moving closer to his face, as watch him silently. Biting your lip, you gently touch his cheek. H e stays asleep. With a bit more confidence - and curiosity, you brush your hand across his handsome face, staring at him idly.

“What are you doing?” he speaks out, eyes still closed. You fumble over yourself in shock. One of his eyes opens to look at you, you could swear you notice a smile forming on his lips.

He sits up slightly admiring how embarrassed and flustered you had become.  You tried to explain yourself but he just stared at you with raised eyebrow which basically read as him not believing a word you were saying. He brushes it off telling you to go get breakfast also adding that he needs to get ready for work.

When you finally stop your stammering and get up to leave he grabs you by the arm pulling you closer. “Remember that you're mine.” He says planting a small kiss on your forehead. You freeze in shock for a second but then excuse yourself to go get your food.

What did he mean by that?! Oh, stop overthinking he meant it as in that you are a pet and you are obedient blah blah blah. But still…

You huffed looking down at your cereal, playing with it more than anything else. Watching as the brothers all left for work you knew you were in for another long boring day. What made it worse was the sun was out for the first time in ages. The penthouse you resided in did have a balcony area but of course, it was locked when the androids were not around. You wanted more than anything just to soak the sunlight up a little. You had to settle for laying against the window for a while.

As the evening came so did the brothers, one by one arriving home. Connor had asked how you were and talked to you for a short bit. He was worried about what had happened with Richard, you brushed it off telling him that everything was fine. Collin didn’t really say much to you but you heard him talk to Connor about how he and his friends were planning another night on the town. Connor didn’t seem too fond of Collin’s friends. He kept bringing it up as well, you just smiled as you watched them bicker about small things like that, as siblings do.

You wondered if you had any siblings and if you did how well you would get along. You probably did have siblings, your parents being in the breeding program but they were most likely half-siblings as humans weren’t always partnered up with the same mates each time.

When Richard came home the brothers became slightly more silent.  Despite their little disagreement yesterday, he did have to eventually talk to Connor.  Richard had to inform his brothers about the development of the current situations in their city.  The humans that were involved in the ‘incident’ where all gathered up and placed in a rehabilitation centre after being rigorously questioned.  The humans had been from a small group on the outskirts of the city, it was speculated that they had come from a larger colony however they didn’t give up much information.  The whole situation had caused quite a stir in the android community.  Some androids becoming infuriated, wanting to hunt down all the humans in the wild, domesticating every last one of them.  On the opposite side some - but much fewer - felt empathy, comparing the human's situation with the one from androids past.

Obviously, that was a controversial opinion.  Androids were clearly the superior species considering all the violence mankind has caused. They destroyed the earth, the atmosphere, caused the mass extinction of animals, fought between themselves over skin colour, sexuality and creed. The difference androids made to the earth in 44 years was astonishing.

Of course, androids still had flaws but they saw themselves as a lot more sophisticated and far less barbaric. This was some of the many reasons androids like Richard fought for them to come out on top.

When it came to Connor, it wasn’t that Richard necessarily wanted to punish him for liking humans. He just acted the way he did - However poorly he portrayed it - in order to protect Connor and Androids as a whole. Getting Connor to agree that they were just mere animals would lead to many of his followers doing the same, thus ultimately securing the Androids as superiors.

Humans never having the upper hand again would mean no more android abuse, no more hurting, no more demeaning, no more being used, no. They were better than that. His people deserved better than that. Never again. Humans could not be trusted.

Of course, the irony hadn’t seemed to have dawned on Richard and if it did… He didn’t care.

 

They already had their chance.

 

After briefing his brothers on the newest developments they came to discuss whether or not they should be worried about the incident. It seemed isolated. No need to panic just yet anyway.

Even if it wasn’t just the onetime thing. Humans could never beat androids, so Richard said.

The brothers were doing their best attempts to remain professional during their discussion and not to add the own emotions into the mix which of course had been a bit of a task considering Connor and Richard still seem enraged at each other. They both had to try their best to hold there tongue which didn’t always work. Nevertheless, they got through it.

 

As the evening faded, they all went their separate ways. Richard had gone to the study to do some paperwork for the rest of the night, Collin was ecstatic about finally being able to go out for the night with some friends after Richard had finally let him off the hook for your escape. Connor had settled down on the couch to watch some crappy tv and unwind.

You were happily going to join Connor for the evening of course. you weren’t going to bother him with too much chat as you knew he just wanted to lay back and not think too much. (if that was even possible for Connor.) You knew Connor was too polite to actually say that he wasn’t in a super chatty mood, so you just sat with him quietly enjoying the company while settling into whatever shows he was going to watch.

The two of you sat peacefully for the next hour or so, you had wondered if Richard would be upset with you spending time with Connor again. Whatever, you brushed it off.

You then wondered what he was doing. You kept thinking about him, cursing yourself for doing so. You tried to convince yourself to relax again, which was going well until Connor stood up to say that he was going to settle in for the night. He left the tv on for you so you could continue the show but you had little interest in it. You laid back on the couch and watched the flashing colours of the screen becoming blurs as you zoned out into your own thoughts. Eventually, you snapped out of it as you heard a door close. Richard was leaving the study.

His lips twitched upward at the corner when he saw you, continuing on his way to his room.

“You should probably head to sleep soon.” He called back to you before completely disappearing into the dark hallway leading to his bedroom.

You called out after him, jumping off the couch to just about catch on the heels of him entering into his room. His gaze dropping down to meet yours.

“Can I uh..” you stammered nervously. “Can I stay in your room tonight?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the drama, the absolute tea sis


	11. Play with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does your question make Richard feel awkward? absolutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

“Can I stay in your room tonight?” your words rang repeatedly in his ears. A sickly mixture of disbelief and unease with just a dash of nervousness swirled in his artificial stomach. Well, that was certainly new to Richard.

His brain swirling, “Why?” was all he could get out.

“Um, I uh liked staying in your room last night.” You began anxiously rubbing your bare arm “and I uh don’t want to be alone.”

A silence began to grow as you avoided looking his way.

With a sigh, he agrees. “Okay but let’s not make a habit out of this…” Richard places his hand on the small of your back, allowing you into his room.

You fidget with your hands, watching him walk over to the closet. As he began to undo his shirt to change into more comfortable night-ware, your eyes snap away. With a blush creeping on your face, you look down at your feet.

A cheeky smirk grew when he takes note of your reaction to him removing his shirt.

He walks further into the closet to save you from any more embarrassment as he continues to get ready.  You awkwardly waddle your way to the bed to sit down, allowing your hands to run over the rich fabric of his bedsheets.

Richard’s bed was the most comfortable and luxurious thing you have felt in your entire life – it was heavenly in comparison to your cheap bed.  If this was your room you would never leave.  You lay your body on the bed sinking into the soft mattress and covering yourself in the velvety blankets.

Richard walks out of the closet wearing a loose black t-shirt and a pair of soft black joggers, it was very strange to see him dressed down so casual.  Even then, he still looked dashing.

You peered out at him, face hiding under the blankets.  He lets out a small laugh at this image.

“Looks like you are comfortable, anyway.”

You nod slowly. He climbs into the bed at the other side and with a flash of his LED the curtains are pulled and the lights are off. When he lays down on his back, you allow your cold feet to brush against his warm legs. His eyes flicking over to you for a moment.

“Go to sleep.” He mumbles grumpily.

You instinctively pout in a little huff and face the opposite direction, curling yourself further into the blankets. You hear a soft sigh and then feel Richard's arm slink around you, pulling you flush into his chest. He rests his head on top of yours and whispers “Please.”

You don’t say anything, you just stay still and quiet, as does Richard. Both of you staying like this until you doze off. Once he notices your heart decrease in speed as you enter sleep, Richard allows himself to fall into stasis mode.

  
It was honestly the best sleep you had in ages.

  
___

 

Waking up, you found yourself no longer in Richard’s arms. In fact, he had already left. You let a puff escape your chest in annoyance. He could have at least said goodbye. Before you pushed yourself out of the bed you spot a note left on his bedside table.

  
‘Be good. I’ll know…’ was all that was wrote. You let out a soft chuckle as you set it down.

As if...

The silly man had left you alone in his room, Time to pick up where you left off last time. You hopped out of bed to open up his bedside cabinet, he must have known you would have attempted this because it was locked, so was most of the drawers in his room, only leaving you access to his closet area which wasn’t really that interesting.

The day went on as it usually did and you spent some time with Connor in the evening, Collin went out with his friends and Richard did paperwork in his office. You followed Richard into his room again that night, to which he did not protest.

In fact, the next few nights followed that similar pattern. Richard had become a little quieter, not really saying much as you entered his room and sat on his bed, he just went with it.

You wondered why.

One morning you finally managed to actually wake up while he was still in the room.  Your bodies had ended up so tangled and intertwined that it would be impossible for him not to wake you.  Your eyes fluttered open and a smile crept on to your face as you caught his gaze.

“Morning.” You whispered softly.

“Go back to sleep.” He shushes you, stroking your arm before pulling the blanket up around you.

You nodded and when he was satisfied he got up to go get dressed.  Out from your peeking eyes, you notice him discarding his sleepwear.  You felt guilty for your eyes scanning over his muscular back.  Richard noticed the peak in your heart rate and turns to look at you.  Snapping your eyelids shut you pretend to be asleep but he knows better.  A low chuckle escapes his chest.

When he is fully dressed, he returns to run his fingers through your hair.

“Be good for me.” Are his parting words.

 

___

 

Later that day as you lay up lazily on the living room couch. A noise startled you from your languid mood, It was Connor, who had come home early. His beaming face had popped up from around the corner.

“Hey…” He calls out to you.

“Connor! Hi.” You sit up kind of embarrassed about jumping when he entered the room.

“I got something for you.” He excitedly moves to be now sitting beside you with a paper shopping bag in hand. He nods it towards you.

You are taken back for a moment, unsure of what was going on.  Connor nods as he hands the bag over to you.  You curiously open it to find a pair of plain black jeans and a soft blue jumper inside.  Your eyes shoot back up to his ones now gleaming in joy.

“I know it’s not much,” He says shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.  “But I thought it could be a start until you get a chance to pick out something yourself at least.”

You feel your eyes begin to water because of this act of kindness.

“Oh Connor, it's perfect!” You hug him tightly as small tears caress your cheeks.

He freezes for a moment before he returns the hug.  As you pull away, smiling you notice how chuffed your reaction had made Connor.  He wanted to do something nice but hadn’t really realised how happy this would have made you.

“I got you some shoes as well.” He pulls out another bag with a shoebox inside.  “I hope you don’t mind that I looked through your stuff to get your sizes.”

“Thank you. I really mean it.” You say as you hold the trainer shoes he got you up to your chest.

“It’s no problem really.” He shakes it off.  “Why don’t you go get changed and we can go for that walk I promised.”

You nod excitedly and jump out of your seat.  He giggles to himself as you almost run back to your room to get ready.  He was already dressed for the occasion wearing a hoody and casual sweats.

Connor got a taxi ordered to the apartment which took you to one of Connor’s favourite places to go for walks, It was a forested nature trail he’d often come to.  He mentioned that he used to have to basically drag Hank out to go for walks here – Connor trying to convince him to lead a healthier lifestyle.  You smiled along to his stories of Hank and his brothers.  He reminisced a lot about the old days.

The place Connor took you was absolutely breathtaking, you never had seen nature like this in real life before and you were incredibly grateful for the experience.  Connor was careful not to walk too fast and to take your humanity into consideration on the walk, asking if you needed a break and bringing along some bottled water.

You both had stopped for a little while to sit on a rock near a creek, Connor handing you out some food he had packed.  While you had both sat, watching the stream - you eating your sandwich that he had prepared - He asked you about the adoption centre.  You explained what growing up there was like, the classes you had taken and the people you befriended.  Of course that eventually led to you talking about Emily.

He looked saddened, he knew what it was like to lose a friend who was basically like family.  When you mentioned how much you missed her, his LED turned red.  You expected him to move on, for it to be a difficult topic to talk about but he kept the conversation going, asking about the two of you.

There was something about Connor, you felt you could trust him.  His gentle eyes, his warm smile, his soft voice – you felt like you could say anything.  So you did. Accidentally.

You inadvertently mentioning your attempt to find Emily. At first, he was shocked, what did you mean?

“You ran away?” his LED swirled yellow as his eyebrows upturned.

“y-yes” you replied nervously trying to explain yourself. “Only to try and find Emily!”

He just nodded sorrowfully. “I’m really sorry, Y/N.”

“Please don’t tell Richard I said anything about this!”

His mouth set slightly open for a second. “You didn’t come back on your own volition, did you?” He asks.

You shake your head in response. “The pound got me, they called Richard.”

Connor bites back a frown and mumbles something under his breath before looking back to question you further. “I’m guessing he told you not to tell me?”

You nod again, eyes shut closed. “I’m sorry.” You whisper to him.

He places a reassuring hand on your shoulder, “It’s okay, you were scared. I understand.”

Opening your eyes again you are met with his empathetic gaze.

“Did anything else happen?” He asks. Images came flooding back to you of Richards ‘punishment.’ You feel a shudder inside your bones.

“No, nothing else.” You deny, a little too quickly.

Connor bites his lip and stands to his feet, holding his hand out to help you up.

“You’re not going to say anything to him are you?” you inquire as he pulls you up.

“I’m sorry, Y/N but I have to…”

_ Oh shit no… what have I done! _

“Connor, please don’t!” You grab the bottom of his t-shirt, begging him in a whimper that shakes your voice, unsettling him further.

“Y/N…”

Please don’t.”

He sighs and nods. “Fine, but you have to promise me you will tell me this stuff in the future.” His determined eyes settle on you.

“Okay, I will!” You agreed, with a slight glee in your voice.

Connor smiles, holding out his pinky. You look down, confused at this gesture.

“Just to be sure.” He jokes.

Your smile creeps back on your lips, interlocking your pinky with his.

  
“I promise.”

  
___

 

Arriving home, Connor and Richard share a distasteful look at one another.

“See you around.” Connor’s hand patted against your back when you mentioned you were going to go get a shower. Richard’s eyes followed you until you disappeared into the bathroom.

Getting out, you changed into a pair of your silky pink matching pyjama sets and towel-dried your hair. You briefly talk to Collin who was the only one hanging around, he never really seemed that interested though, when you felt that you were starting to bother him you made yourself scarce back into your bedroom to finish drying your hair. However, when you entered your room you were not alone.

Richard was sitting on your bed. Arms crossed and a look of disapproval on his face.

“so, out with Connor?” He asks. _Wait, was he asking, or accusing?_

You nod back to him, taking your hair out from the towel that was around your head. “Yeah, we went on a walk.”

“How nice… and what did you talk about?” His tone was cold. You looked back at his tightened face.

“Uh, I don’t know… stuff.” You shrug off as you try to act casual, looking in the mirror of your vanity whilst brushing out your hair.

“Stuff… hm.” You glance over to him out of the side of your eye. You notice him standing and making his way over to you in the mirror. Strong hands placed on each side of your shoulders, he looks at himself.

“You didn’t mention anything I wanted to keep between us did you?”

Your eyes widen slightly “I uh…”

“Cause if you did, it would make me very upset you know.” His hands tighten.

“Richard?” You attempt to speak.

“It seems dear Connor has the impression that you… ran away.” His gaze stays transfixed on the mirror, eventually falling to meet your eyes within it.

“I’m sorry.” You whisper, your face scrunching up.

He sighs. “That’s what I was afraid of.” He takes your hand and pulls you to sit on his lap on your bed.  He grabs your chin so that you can take a good look at his face.

“Little dove, you made my brother very upset with me.” He speaks slowly

“You have to be careful with him, or he might want me to get rid of you.  You wouldn’t want that hm? I know I don’t” he whispers his words delicately in your ear as his hands caress your thigh.

You exhale deeply, melting beneath his gentle touch.

“I know you’re a good girl.” He fiddles with the hem of your shorts.

You nod feverishly, laying your head back into him.  His lips twitch slightly as he looks at you heavy-lidded, hands travelling up to your waist, pulling you closer.  He notices you staring at his lips causing him to sigh, instinctively bucking his hips against you.

A soft noise escapes your lips as you feel him harden beneath you.  without much more thought both of your lips crash against each other hungrily.  You gasp as his tongue almost forcefully enters your mouth, not that you mind.  Your hands are already pulling his face closer to yours.

You rock your hips into him until he can't take it anymore.  His hands grab you pushing you down on the bed till he is on top of you, the same eager hands now travelling and exploring across your body, this is new territory for the both of you.

His lips continue to smack against yours as he pushes your silky strap top up, revealing your now exposed breasts.  Finally pulling himself away from your lips he looks down admiring your womanly form,  taking one of your breasts in his large hand he begins to gently rub one of your nipples before taking it into his mouth to play with it further.  A long dragged out moan escapes your lips, which eggs him on further, running his hands back down your body to pull off your shorts and panties in one swift motion.  He looks into your eyes for a moment. 

“Would you allow me to taste you?” He asks running his hand up your inner thigh.

You nod fast, earning you another cheeky smirk from the android.

He kisses down your other thigh before stopping where your legs meet. You feel a shaky breath as he takes in the view, causing you to twitch a little until a thick wet tongue runs up your slit. You gasp as you feel his tongue slop around your folds before lazily roaming around your clit. You shiver as he laps you up kissing and sucking you ever so tenderly. He traces a finger around your hole, before entering slowly, giving you a soft few pumps before adding another, twisting the fingers around in an attempt to stretch you out. He wants you good and ready before he can fill you up.

Twisting to hit against your sensitive spot while his tongue still violates you in the most delicious way, causing that familiar warm feeling to build up. He continues this until you’re singing his name in praise. He removes his mouth, licking up the mess you caused on his hand.

Your pussy still beats needily as he repositions himself over you again, taking your mouth in a kiss you taste yourself on his tongue as he alines you into the right position.

“Tell me if you need me to stop.”

You look down to notice his clothes now completely off and his throbbing member now in his hands. You feel almost ashamed to see this image like it was not something you were supposed to witness. He presses himself into you slowly, allowing you time to adjust yourself and breath. You bite down on your lip at the friction.

“Just relax.” His sinful voice whispers against the shell of your ear.

You relax your lower body and feel the process with a little more ease, It's still a little uncomfortable but relaxing definitely makes a difference. He pushes himself into you slowly, the discomfort eventually changes to pleasure. When he notices your soft mewls of ecstasy he picks up the pace, still careful not to go too hard as he is aware this is most likely your first time.

Your arms lock tight around him, as do your legs. You babble as he grinds himself further into you while kissing your neck. He releases soft grunts and words of encouragement. “Good girl.” Is his mantra.

Unknown to you this was also Richard’s first time as well, but being with an android did have it's upsides, in an instant, he was able to download all of his knowledge on sex and how to pleasure a human correctly. It was something he did immediately after the 'spanking incident' but that’s not something he would ever admit to.  A few more thrusts and you were reeling, absolutely over the edge in pleasure until you found yourself orgasming again.  Richard was able to finish a few moments later, filling you full of his dark blue seed.  He collapsed into you, he had never experienced anything like that before.  Now he understood why humans could be so damn perverted.

He eventually pulled himself off of you to clean up the mess you both had made, wiping himself and your now shaking legs down with a towel.  Swearing under his breath as he lay back down beside you on your small bed.

You rest your head on his chest and he sighs.

“Your bed isn’t very comfortable is it?”

  
You giggle a little, was that really his takeaway?

  
“I can see why you keep coming to stay in my room.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I have no idea


	12. Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wonder why Connor has been avoiding you. You also find yourself catching Collin in a strange predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little bit of smut at the start.

“You’re getting better at this.” he grunts heavily as he slides himself out of you. You try to gather your breath, arms shaking as you hold yourself up. You then fumble back down on the bed, head smashing into the pillow as he pushes himself back in, with a bit more force this time. This was already the fifth time this week you two had ended up doing this. His newly formed sexual appetite had already grown so much, he was insatiable. You were trying your best to keep up but it was taking its toll on your energy levels, not to mention Richard leaving you with some light bruising.

In the beginning, he was very cautious with you but as the week went on he began to be a bit more reckless. You didn’t complain. A fucked up part of you kind of enjoyed it.

Richard had seemed to become a lot more doting on you when he was at home, drawing you bubble baths with added essential oils, giving you long massages and covering you with soft kisses. It was almost like he had become a different man altogether. You started to believe that maybe he really was starting to care about you.  

“That’s it.” He lets out another grunt as he pushes into you from behind, your whimpers being muffled into the pillow. He shows no mercy until he is finished, unloading himself into you once again, this time however he doesn’t stay to cuddle he just gets up to clean himself off and get ready for work, not saying much else. You lay for a few moments until a shiver makes you get up to do the same. Draping yourself in a robe, you sneak off to take go get a quick shower before the other two RK’s wake up.

You hadn’t seen much of Connor since your walk, you wondered if Richard said something to scare him off. Either that or he was avoiding you for some reason.

_ hmpf. Avoiding me? I should be the one angry at him. _

_ He confronted Richard about me running away even though I asked him not to. _

But you weren’t mad at Connor, not really. You were just annoyed that your so-called ‘friend’ seemed to not have time for you anymore. Of course, Richard was not helping with the situation with him taking up so much of your time lately. You couldn’t talk to Richard about it either, he obviously wouldn’t understand.

“Be good.” Richards usual parting words were heard when he spotted you exiting the bathroom. Pressing a small kiss on your hairline before leaving.

Connor and Collin must have already left. With the apartment now quiet you decided to hang out in Richards room for a while, maybe take a quick nap, it’s not like you had anything better to do today anyway. Walking up the familiar hallway to the RK’s rooms you hear a muffled voice spouting a myriad of curse words. Interest piqued, you followed the voice.

It was coming from Collin’s room. Was he not supposed to be in work?

"Collin?” You called out, slightly pushing his door open.

As you peek inside a little you notice that, yes the voice is coming from Collin. And he is in quite a compromising position.

“Y/N! Get the fuck out!” He barks in a panicked voice as you notice he is laying completely unclothed and tied to his bed, a small piece of blanket protecting his modesty. Flushed with embarrassment you immediately pull yourself back out of the room hiding behind the door.  You hear Collin swearing loudly again .  


“I’m sorry.” You call back in, feeling bad for just walking into his room like that.

“Can you just go and get one of my brothers.” He yells back out impatiently.

“They are both away into to work.” You call back into him. He sighs in frustration. “Are you okay?” You feel dumb for asking.

“No, I’m not! I’m fucking tied up.” His voice quakes in anger and so does his bedposts. Jeez, you were only trying to help. You fall quiet again.

He curses once more before reluctantly asking. “Can you help me out here or not?”

You peek your head into the room cautiously. A soft blue blush was settled across his cheeks from a mix of anger, frustration and embarrassment.

“If it helps I've seen Richard naked a bunch of times,” You speak without thinking in an attempt to make him feel slightly calmer with your presence in his room.

“Oh, God.” His face scrunches up. “Please refrain from telling me what creepy shit my brother gets up to.” His eyes shut and he shakes his head. 

As you are now closer to Collin you take a look at the cuffs around his arms attaching him to the bedposts.

“Key’s over there.” His head nods towards the trash can in the corner of the room. You nod back to him and go to fish it out. On your way over you notice how his usually orderly room is now completely trashed.

“What happened in here?” You ask as you rummage through the bin.

“Ah just the usual, Ex wanted revenge.” He shrugs off like it was no big deal, you look back up at him squinting.

“What did you do to them?” You call back, finally finding the key at the very bottom.

“Nothing!” He yaps as if he’s a kid being asked a similar question.

You look over to see his mirror now covered in writing created with a lipstick, The words reading out ‘Desperate Loser’.

“It must have been something.” You chuckle making your way back over to his bed.

“Drop it!”

“Hey, I’m the one with the key here.” You dangle the object in front of him, your hand settled on your hip.

He rolls his eyes and pouts for a moment. Smirking you cross your arms to look down at him. You’re the one in power now and it felt great. He finally looks back at you, head falling down in submission.

“You brought her back here?” You push with the questions, hands finally moving up to undo the cuffs.

“Not that it’s any of your business but I thought we could have worked things out.”

“And that she was going to sleep with you.” You add with a grin. You had his all sussed out.

“Hey!” He snaps back at you.

“I mean whatever you seemed to do to piss her off must have been pretty bad.” You sass as you unlock the first cuff. “Did you cheat on her?” you inquire as you move to the other side of the bed to do the same on the other hand.

“No!” He yells out at the accusation. He clears his throat, embarrassed by his outburst. Voice slightly quieter now he says “She did.”

“Ouch.” You wonder if you should have just shut up instead of pressuring it.

“Yeah…” He looks away.

“I'm sorry” you apologise in an attempt to smooth over some of the damage you caused.

“It's whatever.” He brushes it off. “She was a nasty piece of work anyway. Neither of my brothers liked her, I should have listened to Connor.” He finishes as you uncuff his hand, finally freeing him.

“Seems to be a running theme.” You mention in regards to his last statement about Connor.

He hums in a smirk that causes you to smile back. Collin catches himself genuinely smiling for a moment before swiftly snapping himself out of it.

“I don’t know why I’m even telling you this.” He huffs using his now free hands to pull his blanket fully around the lower half of his body.

“Cause I’m your new hero.” You smile back, placing the key in the palm of his hand before leaving with a wink.

He smirks as you walk away, shaking his head.

 

_ This human… kind of interesting? _

 

___

 

  
Collin rushes himself to get ready and head out to work. “Bye, Collin!” you mockingly call out after him as he leaves. Was Richard’s cockiness rubbing off on you or had you just grown accustomed to living with these androids that you now felt a new air of confidence? You shrugged it off.

As the day went on you decided enough is enough. You had gone too long without really speaking to Connor, You were going to confront him about it tonight when he came home. At least that’s what you were planning to do.  When the evening came Connor was the last to arrive home, was it another ploy to avoid you? You certainly hoped not. You missed your friend. You almost seemed like a puppy waiting at the door for their owner to come home, Richard noticed.

He called you over to him in the kitchen asking what you were doing as he sipped on his thirium tea. You just told him you were waiting on Connor, without elaborating much on it. His LED spun red for a moment as you looked back at the door.

He held your cheek, directing you to face him again, letting out a sigh. Your eyes travelled over his face, it was always quite difficult to tell what was going on in Richards mind. You knew he wanted to say something but he didn’t open his mouth.

Your attention was pulled away from Richard again as the door finally opened. Connor had arrived home. You went to move to go talk to him but Richard grabbed your arm, pulling you back. You looked up at Richard whose gaze was settled on Connor as he pulled you into his chest.

“I’m not speaking to him at the moment.” He finally spoke out, not moving his eyes away. You looked up at him again, slightly confused, you weren’t asking that.

“I was just going to talk to him myself.” You explained pushing yourself back out of Richard’s arms.

“No, you’re not.” He commands you, eyes finally falling to yours. “I don’t want you around him anymore.”

Your head spun around in confusion. Was Richard jealous? Or did he just not like you – his new favourite toy – to interact with the brother he was now fighting with?

“I just want to ask him a question.” You explain. “He’s been avoiding me and I want to know why.”

Richard smiles and shakes his head. “Isn’t it obvious, little lamb? I’m making him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inserts Vine* 'What the fuck, Richard?'


	13. Yikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard doesn't want you to talk to Connor? Nah m8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this one is so short but I'm finding it hard to get motivated this week and I just wanted to post something to trick myself into thinking I'm being productive in some shape or form.

“Richard.” You complain as you attempt to break free from his hold, His arms still slinked close around you, not giving you much room to free yourself.

“Stop. I want to talk to him.” You insist, still attempting to wriggle your way out of his arms.

“I can’t let you do that.” He speaks softly, in an almost condescending way, this is all a game in his eyes. You push back with a little more force this time, something that Richard was not expecting because he wasn’t holding on to you that tight - well, in his mind.

He was taken aback by the fury now on your face, your nose scrunched into a small snarl before attempting to once more go to speak with Connor.

He wasn’t about to let that happen. He grabbed your wrist tighter than he ever had before and pulled you back towards him, sighing your name in disappointment.

“Let go!” You command, attempting to pull your arm back. The raise in your voice resulted in him placing his hand, over your mouth, shushing you.

“You been so good recently, don’t go disappointing me now.” He whispers looking down at your reddened face. You swipe your face off to the side, removing his hand from your mouth before pushing him again. Frustration builds upon his face until he decides to release you from his hold. 

"Fine! Go running to your little friend but don’t come lurking in my doorway tonight.” He warns you. Without a second thought, not taking heed of the warning you storm off. which adds more bitterness to Richards expression.

  
You call out after Connor but he has already disappeared, maybe into his room? Luckily enough for you that’s exactly where he had gone to.

You knocked on the door a few times before he opened it surprised to see you, reciting your name in shock.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course.” He wearily holds the door out for you.

Entering you plop to sit on the side of his soft bed whilst Connor leans against his desk, arms crossed waiting for you to begin talking.

“Is Richard the reason you been avoiding me?” You ask quietly not knowing how to really begin the conversation.

“What?” He sounded baffled by your question. “I thought _you_ were avoiding me?” his body language opens up as he leans back further almost as if he’s letting the tension fall from his stature.

“Why would you think that?” A feeling of guilt settling upon you, eyebrows knitting together as you search Connors face for clues.

“I hadn’t seen you much after our walk and I assumed you were mad at me.” He attempts to explain, the worried look on your face told him this was not the case.

“I know I told you I wouldn’t say anything to Richard but he hounded me after we came home.” You nervously bite your lip as you’re about to say it was alright. “I’m really sorry, I know I shouldn’t have said anything but I was so angry. Again I know it’s not an excuse-” He continues to ramble on until you stand up and hug him.

He is shocked for a moment as you are pressed against him, but once it registers with him, he closes his eyes and hugs you back. “I just can’t stand the way he treats you. You don’t deserve it. No one does.”

You nod softly as you bury your head in his chest.

“Then when Richard told me that you no longer wished to speak to me-”

“And you believed that?” You cut him off moving backwards out of the hug to look at his face once again.

“Well, I guess I was caught up in my own self-doubt about what I did.” He shyly looks away. “I mean, I should have seen through it.”

“It’s okay.” You nod back at him, his deep sienna eyes darting back you meet yours.

Sighing you begin to speak again. “Richard told me not to talk to you.”

Connoe shakes his head. “Well, Regardless of what he says, he’s not the boss of you. Not me, not Collin or any other android. You are your own person.”

You try to stop yourself from tearing up but a few seep through your scrunched eyes. Connor was always so kind to you, a human. Something you deemed as rare in androids. He was something special. 

“If he ever bothers you, come talk to me, okay?” Connor reaches his arm out to you but pulls it back before he can touch you, still slightly unsure of your personal boundaries.  

You wipe your eyes and smile a little. “He’s not so bad. Sometimes he can be quite nice, I thought things were going well until… y’know.”

Connor nods silently. He knows just as well as you that Richard did have times when he seemed kind, maybe even warm? It didn’t always come out though. Richard was never bad to his people, in fact, he really did care about other androids despite his superiority complex.

Neither of you spoke for a while, you just sat in the silence until Connor propped himself back off of his desk suggesting that maybe the two of you should go and get some air. It seemed like a good idea.

Connor had come up with the plan to take you shopping for some more of your own clothes. Whether it was for you or to spite Richard didn’t matter too much to you, knowing Connor it was probably both. Connor had also coaxed Collin into coming along as well. Even know Collin tried to stay on the fence between his two brothers he agreed to come along, only to do his own shopping though. He wasn’t about to get involved again, he was done with it.

 

The boys had brought you to a shopping centre for the first time and it was incredible. The sleek building was almost spotless, long glass panels showed a full view into almost every shop. The glass extended up into the ceiling showing off the sun settling down into the evening sky, painting it crimson. The building also had small pools and plant life as decoration alongside buzzing lights and signs that advertised all sorts of products, a mesh of shining colours surrounded the space as androids buzzed around politely minding their own business.

Without Richard there meant no collar but you had noticed quite a few androids walking with humans in collars or harnesses, some of the more trusted ones following close beside their owners.

Connor had directed you into a clothing shop whilst Collin slunk off to do his own thing, planning to meet up with you guys after he was sorted. Connor helped you browse through the clothes ultimately letting you pick out whatever you liked, he just helped and gave his opinion when you asked what he thought of certain things. Finally, you were able to dress whatever way you wanted.

You were a little shy at picking out your own things at first as you didn’t want Connor spending his money on you but he insisted on it. After a while of browsing a few different shops, Collin had returned to meet up with the two of you again. He was carrying his own bags of shopping that he had gone off to get. Connor smiled warmly at his brother approaching him which caused Collin to smile back. It was the first time you ever noticed Collin smiling like that, so genuinely. it was almost... sweet?

The three of you had settled down into the food court after a while. Connor could tell you where getting tired and guessed probably hungry as well. You and Collin were sat down at a table whilst Connor took it upon himself to go order you some food and pick up some thirium infused drinks for himself and his brother.

  
You could tell Collin was itching to ask you something all day, something he was holding back. Now that Connor had left you two to sit alone together it would be the perfect time.

“So what’s the deal with you and Rich?” He leans in over the table to speak to you, sitting on the opposite side.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.” Your eyes snap over to him fast. “Please don’t tell Connor that you know about me and Richard sleeping together!” You beg Collin, grabbing on to the sleeve of his leather jacket.

He snatches his hand back out of your hold. “Listen, _I’m_ not going to be the one starting any more drama.” He looks down at you through his shades. The way he spoke almost sounded like an accusation.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore.” You replied dryly. “I think whatever was going on with Richard is over.”

“Good.” He says immediately. You look back at him with a sour look in your eyes which he instantly notices. “Look.” He begins to explain. “Richard is my brother and I love him but he is not good for you.”

You are gobsmacked at this statement. “And you know what’s good for me?” You snap back.

Collin rolls his eyes, something you are unable to see behind his shades. “I’m just trying to help.”

“That’s rare.” You reply, raising your brows to him.

He smirks at you for a minute, taking off his sunglasses and looking you up and down.

“What?” You bite back at him, while he twiddles the end of his sunglasses in his mouth.

“You’re so worked up.” He chuckles. “What’s got you so sassy recently?”

“Shut up.” You huff, folding your arms in displeasure.

“It’s cute.” Collin smiles smugly down at you as you slouch further into the plastic chair.

Your face scrunches for a minute and you stick out your tongue in a taunt. Collin just laughs and lays back into his seat, arm resting over the one next to him. He looks to the side and notices Connor making his way back with a tray.

“Better cheer up, here comes Connor. He’ll want to know while you’re huffing.” Collin taunts you once more.

You sit up properly in your chair, Collin watching in amusement as you straighten yourself out.

Connor moves the tray over to you, allowing you to get your food. The two androids grab their drinks and continue on with whatever conversation they were having before deciding to stop for food. You listened along to them while eating the meal Connor had got for you. A healthy option as always, no fast food for you if Connor was around, he did however sometimes get you some unhealthy snacks from time to time, although he didn’t like to do so he knew humans were fond of such things.

After you had finished up, it was time to go home. Richard was nowhere to be seen. Collin whispered something about him most likely sulking. So you spent the rest of the evening with the other two androids before finally excusing yourself to go to bed – back in your own room tonight. You missed that added warmth of Richards body against yours but you were still mad at him.

To think, you actually thought he cared about you. No, you were always just a shiny new toy.

Unknown to you Richard was miffed that you hadn’t come back begging to him yet. He was so used to getting things his own way, everyone constantly sucking up to him – this was different. Everything with you was different. Why were you so complex? Why weren’t you like everyone else? The only other person to stand against his authority was Connor.

Connor…

  
This was all his fault.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really write much about the outfits the reader chose as I can't really generalise what everyone's fashion taste is so just imagine buying your preferred style, my dudes.


	14. Heaven Help Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor convinces Collin to spend his day off with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this fic hadn't been updated I a while, I completely got knocked out of my creative flow for a while there! this chapter is really short but I had to post something so yeah lol

You woke up surprisingly early that day. You had planned to get up early to show off your new clothes to Connor before he left for work. You were excited, finally owning something of your own and you wanted to share in that excitement with a friend.

After getting dressed and brushing out your hair you ran to the living room to see who was about. Sure enough, Connor was up and reading through the news on his tablet.

“Tada!” you call out, arms stretched as you present your fashion choice of the day.

“You look great!” Connor beamed out in a wide smile.

A blush accompanied with silly giggle was your response. 

“Yeah, looking real cute.” Collin adds as he saunters into the living room.

“Don't I just.” You joke back, making Collin chuckle a little before plopping down beside Connor. 

“It’s a nice day.” You take note of the sun shining through the window as you sit at Connors other side. Connor nods in agreement.

“It's a shame you're working, we could have done something.” You sigh looking up at the sky through the glass.

“Collin’s off today!” Connor replies, his head snapping in his brother's direction.

Collin's face falls flat when he meets Connor's gaze.

“You two could do something!” 

“Come on, Con. I have better things to be doing.” Collin looks at you with a bit of displeasure. He was not in the mood to 'Babysit.'

Connor turns to look at you with a grin once more before turning back to his brother with his best puppy dog face. Connor knew how bored and lonely you could become when left alone. He also knew how much you really appreciated being out.

“Please, it would mean a lot if you kept her company.” He pleads with the younger model. “You needed to go into the city today anyway, just bring Y/N along as well.” 

His argument _was_ pretty valid.

Collin looks at you with annoyance before finally agreeing. “As long as you promise to behave.” 

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” You tease Collin.

He looks back to Connor as if that say 'are you happy now?'

Connor and you simply share a look of contentment, a look that falls flat once you notice icy eyes scanning over you. Richard had been watching. 

A fake cough used to announce his presence left his throat. He took note of the fact you were now wearing clothes that had not been assigned to you.

“Richard.” Connor greets him coldly. Richard nods back to his brothers, brows tilted down as they usually were, although he looks slightly more displeased than usual. He left without saying much else. His brothers where both surprised at this, they thought he may start up some sort of argument or drama but no, not this time. 

You bit at your lower lip until he was completely out of sight. You weren't really sure how to feel at this point.

___

An hour or two after Connor had left for work, Collin had called out to you.

“I'm going into town soon, are you ready?”

“Since this morning.” You chimed back. 

Collin nods sliding on his leather jacket.  “Then come on.”

You follow him down into the building's garage notice his LED flashing to unlock the doors of his matte black jeep.

“What's on the agenda today?” You peep up as you hop into the passenger side of his car.

Collin looks over at you, as he lifts his sunglasses up off the dashboard and puts them on.  His face is blank. You never really knew what was going on in his head half the time.  Still waiting for his answer you call out his name as if to check he was still awake.  You freeze up for a moment when you notice him moving closer to you, arm stretching out to your side.

He pulls your seat belt over you before buckling it.  You finally let yourself exhale when he turns back to his side of the vehicle. 

“Don't get me in any type of trouble today, okay?” He says starting up the car. You just nod, out of things to say. 

Collin drives for a bit until you're into the more central part of the city. When he finds a decent parking space, the two of you get out. He had planned to do a bit of shopping today. Connor had also left him a list of food to pick up for you, something he wasn't too pleased about either. You had noticed Collin to be very hot and cold with his approach towards you. 

You could never tell if today was going to be a friendly day or not. You thought that perhaps Richard’s bitterness that morning had shaken him up slightly. You guess you could try talking him around.

He was walking slightly ahead of you so you did a little sprint to catch up.

“Thanks for taking me out today, Collin.”

“Yeah.” He said blankly. 

Gosh, he could be difficult to talk to sometimes. You weren’t going to give up. Today would be long as hell if this awkwardness kept up.  
You noticed you were both walking past the Animal Shelter you were taken to that time you had ran away.

“Ugh, this place.” You scoffed as you both walked past. His face was still unmoving. Maybe that wouldn’t be the best topic of discussion, it would probably only remind him of the time you got him in trouble with Richard. 

Should you apologise for that?

“Look.” You speak up, tugging lightly on his arm to stop him so you could finally gain his attention. “I know things have been weird with Richard.” You begin again. He raises an eyebrow to you. You sigh. 

“I'm trying and-” 

Before you can so much as speak another word an exploding sound erupts in your ears. With a flash, you fall flat to the ground, something heavy now on top of you.

 

God, what was that? 

 

You struggle to lift your head to look at the slightly cut palms of your hands that had brushed against the ground on impact. You also notice bits of blood scattered around only, It wasn't yours. It was blue... 

“Collin?” You call out, your vision still trying to focus. You take notice of the heavy feeling still on you. With an attempt to pull yourself up and away from the weight you finally notice what it was, Collin had thrown himself on you when the explosion hit. His bloodied body now on top of you.

A grunting sound escapes past his lips as you attempt to turn around whilst still holding onto him. He was still alive, just a bit damaged.

You began to hear shouting and jeering. Figures dressed in black clothing ran and scattered through the wreckage, following along with them were humans that had escaped from the Animal Shelter. That's what blew up... A whole wall had been torn down.

Was this, a rescue mission? 

The dark figures called out to be followed, you'd seen them before somewhere.

Yes; in the news! They looked similar to the humans on the news! The ones from the wild! 

Wait, this could be your moment to escape! Freedom was right in front of you. Collin wouldn't be able to stop you either. You could get up and run, for the first time in your life. 

You pushed yourself free from under Collin, settling him down gently before your final escape. As you lay his head down on the pavement, your name brushed past his lips. His eyes opened softly to reveal one was dark blue and bloodied, his white plastic body under showing through on his cheek. 

Your breath caught in your throat. You shook your head, you had to leave. You just had to. 

But… The sight of Collin, in this state… It was too much.

You knew he threw himself on you to protect you from the blast, you couldn't leave him like this. You sat down beside him taking his hand in yours. He repeated your name. 

“You're going to be okay.” You whimpered back, placing your free hand on his damaged cheek before finally fishing through his pockets for his phone.

It was still intact. 

  
“I’ll call Connor. He will fix this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if ya'll want to read some NSFW headcanons for the boys in this fic, myself and a very lovely anon came up with some stuff [ here! ](https://an-actual-angel.tumblr.com/post/613462456541577216/so-13-dirty-headcanons-a-head-its-based-off)


	15. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily Connor hadn’t been working too far away from where the accident had happened. You both had brought Collin to the nearest hospital to get repaired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one lol  
> Hoping if I write them short I'll write more often if that makes sense?

You could tell he was worried, not only because of his flashing red LED but the way his whole face seemed to look upturned. As he attempted to hold his shaking hands still, you brushed a finger against the back of his left hand, Cautious to see if it would help or not. Connor sighed audibly as he took your hand into both of his and held his head down. You didn't really know what to say. What could you say? You just looked at him through your half-lidded eyes.

Luckily Connor hadn’t been working too far away from where the accident had happened. You both had brought Collin to the nearest hospital to get repaired. Once Collin was safe and being taken care of Connor had called Richard who had been made aware of the incident but was shocked to find out his brother had been caught in the middle.

You and Connor had been sat quietly in the waiting area for what felt like forever. With his head between his shoulders, Connor was attempting to find words to say. You and him both. Neither of you knowing how to give or receive comfort from other than the brief physical ‘intimacy’ of holding onto the other’s hand.

He wanted to thank you for calling him, for keeping your cool in the moment and knowing what to do but he didn’t know how to voice these things. The thought of something happening to Collin had him out of sorts. 

Both of you looked at each other in silence you almost knew exactly what he wanted to say. This moment was cut short when both of your attention had been pulled towards a booming voice in the hallway. It didn't take too long to figure out who it was coming from. 

Richard had made quite an entrance, hospital staff following along in an attempt to settle him. Connor stood up, immediately letting go of your hand once he caught sight of his brother.

"Where is he?" Richard demanded upon his arrival.

“He's getting fixed up.” Connor exhaled, “He should be alright.”

Richard’s eyes then flickered over to you, still sitting down.

Richard walked over to you and practically threw himself to his knees to meet your gaze. His eyes moved over your face and down your arm as he softly held onto your wrist to look at your scraped up palms and shook his head.

"Are you alright, little lamb." He finally spoke looking back to your eyes.

You nod slowly, unblinking from his gaze.

“You saved our brother.” He began to gently rub your wrist.

You shook your head in return, pulling your arm back away. “No, he saved me.”

Richard looked over his shoulder Connor for confirmation.

Connor nodded to him. “He sheltered her from the blast.”

Something stirred on Richard's face, something unfamiliar. He really didn't think that Collin would have done that for a human. Although Richard would not admit it, he was glad that he did it for you.

“You could have ran, it was humans who did this. You could have joined them, but you stayed.” Richard spoke to you although it seemed more that he was thinking out loud rather than accusing. 

You shook your head. “I couldn't.”

He was baffled.

_why did you stay?_

Connor placed his hand on Richard's shoulder as if to tell him to ease off of you, to which Richard actually listened for a change.

He excused himself for a moment to go for a walk. Connor nodded understanding that Richard was never good with things like this. He probably just needed some time to process things.

It wasn't too long until you were all allowed to see Collin. He was sat up on a bed fully recovered, fixed up and smiling his usual cheeky smile.

“You feeling okay?” Connor asked as soon as he caught Collins gaze.

“Peachy.” Collins upper lip curved as he had spotted you almost hiding behind Connor. He wondered for a minute why until Richard's face turned the corner, then it was apparent. 

With all of you now in the small room, a member of the hospital staff was then able to explain that because the RK800 models were so rare they had to make do with some temporary parts. New parts for Collin where to be ordered in but they had to be remanufactured first, which could take a couple of days. His temporary parts would keep him going until then but he would be ordered to take it easy. It was mainly his inner bio components and his left side that had been damaged so apart from the temporary visage of his left-hand deskinning every few seconds he looked like his regular self.

Collin didn’t seem too phased by this information he was mainly just a bit annoyed that he wouldn’t be able to partake in his daily (and nightly) activities/escapades.  

___

A short while later the four of you were back at the apartment again. His brothers had brought Collin to his bedroom and helped him settle in. Connor had gone full-on mother hen, fluffing Collin’s pillows, fixing his blanket and making sure he was okay. Of course, Collin wasn’t a big fan of the fuss and kept saying that he was fine but that wasn’t going to stop the other two from trying to look after him. 

You watched from a distance, trying not to intervene too much but it was sweet to see them looking after each other like this, however much Collin protested. Eventually, they left him with the television on before making sure he would call out to them if he needed anything.

Richard was the first to leave Collins room, he noticed you trying to hide, peeking out from behind a plant.

“Come on.” He sighed, calling you forward to come out from hiding. When you moved out into the open he slunk his arm around your back and led you to the kitchen to talk in a bit more of a private setting.

You rubbed at your bruised hands entering into the room, a gasp escaped your mouth as Richard grabbed you by the hips and placed you on top of the counter. Once you were set in place he went to run a tea towel under the sink and began speaking out to you. 

“You were very brave today.” He twisted the excess water from the towel before moving back towards you. 

“You should be proud of that.” Your eyes met when he spoke. He lifted your hands towards him and began to clean the dirt and grime that had remained on your hands from earlier. 

You hissed as the wet towel touched your cuts. He shushed you softly as he finished cleaning your hands up. Setting the towel down he pulled out some Aloe Vera gel from one of the cupboards and smoothed it over your hands. He must have been prepared for accidents to happen if he had Aloe Vera on hold. 

You bit at your lip as he wiped his hands on the tea towel again before resting his arm on the counter next to where you sat. His stare remained steady on you but you still hadn’t said a word to him.

With a sigh, he finally spoke, “Connor and I still both have to go into work tomorrow.” You nodded and shrugged, not knowing what he was getting at. 

Richard placed his hand on the bottom of your chin. “Can I count on you to look after Collin?”

You swiped your chin away from him and moved off the counter. Richard's face fell in disappointment. 

“I’ll look after him, but I’m not doing it for you.” Was what you said before leaving.

It was obvious that you were still upset with Richard. You didn't care if he was acting nice again all of a sudden, he would have to apologise if he wanted your attention.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw incase you were wondering I did NOT name this fic after the movie "Pretty Baby". It was after one of Lana Del Rey's unreleased tracks [ "Pretty Baby" ](https://an-actual-angel.tumblr.com/post/616594736370892800/misslolitadelrey-my-mean-daddy-my-bad-baby) which I was not able to get out of my head for weeks!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> *** also I use vision boards on my Tumblr for my fics, should I use them here as well? idk


	16. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to spend the day with Collin. Yay?

You woke up a quite late that day, Richard and Connor had already left for work. You had to practically drag yourself out of bed, your exhausted body wanted to rest some more but it was way past noon and you had to check on Collin. 

After finally pulling yourself from your bed, your next point of action was to make your way towards Collin’s room to check he was alright, this plan, however, was cut short once you heard scuttling around coming from Connor’s room instead. 

Wasn’t Connor supposed to be in work?

With a firm knock and a cautious opening of the door, you find that it was Collin who had been the cause of the noise. You had caught him looking through Connor’s desk, still in pyjamas. 

“Collin, what are you doing up?” You question him.

“Oh, not you too.” He moans, shoulders falling back slightly. “Look, I'm fine, I've been through worse.” He attempts to brush off your concern and turn back to his current task.

“Yeah, but the doctors said-” You try to interrupt but to no avail.

“I know how to take care of myself.” He mumbles over the noise of the clattering objects he moved around within the desk.

“You sure are stubborn.” You shake your head to the android.

He just shrugs in return without looking back at you.

“What are you actually doing?” You finally ask the real question that’s on your mind.

“I’m looking for something.” He continues his search. 

Yeah. No, duh.

“Can I help?” Your question causes Collin to turn and face you with one brow lifted in assessment.

“Come on, humour me.” You push.

Before turning back towards his search he sighs and begins to explain “I’m looking for a flat black key, it should look somewhat like a credit card.”

“What’s it for?” You tilt your head slightly, a bit anxious about what Collin could be planning.

“It’s a key to the liquor cabinet, I just know Connor locked it up.” His voice mumbles as he moves down to the next drawer.

“And why do you need it?”  

“How else am I supposed to make it through the next few days stuck in here?” He fully turns to you, his face in disgust as if you asked something stupid.

How Dramatic… Was he being for real? 

He must have noticed the critical look you were now sporting as he attempts to defend himself.

“Well, what else am I supposed to do around here?” His whines just remind you of a spoilt child.

“Welcome to my life.” You shake your head in return, plopping yourself to sit crossed legged on the edge of Connor’s bed.

“Fair.” He stops for a moment in contemplation, pointing a finger in your direction.

Collin stays silent staring back at you for a moment before you break the silence. “Why would Connor lock away your drinks?”

“He's worried about my bio-components not being able to handle it or some crap.”

“Maybe he has a point.” You sing in reply. 

With the way Collin drank. Of course, Connor had a point. Not that the temporary Bio-components he was given were weak by any means but the RK800 models Bio-components where much stronger and far more durable. 

“Less talking, more looking.” He brushed you off yet again. You cross your arms in a huff and when Collin notices your unwillingness to help, he decided to try a different approach. 

“Well, let's make it interesting. You help me and I’ll help you.” 

“Help me with what?” You eye the droid suspiciously.

“Oh I don’t know, let’s say I’ll owe you a favour.”

“Hmm, tempting.” A favour does sound quite good to you but…

 “Y’know Connor probably has the key with him.” Is what you say instead.

“Shit.” His head falls in defeat, as do his hands, slamming down to his knees.

“Maybe I could talk him around.” You shrug a little.

“Interesting.” Your suggestion catching his attention again.

“I'm not making any promises but I'll see what I can do.” 

His hand extends out to you. “You gotta deal.” 

Rolling your eyes you shake his hand giggling a bit. This was all a bit silly.

Collin winks and then stands to his feet again. As he stood in front of you, hands on his hips, your eyes were pulled down to the white plastic showing on his left hand.

“You should get back to bed before you're brothers come home.” You speak a bit softer this time.

Collin had noticed you’re staring at his hand. In a moment of discomfort and perhaps embarrassment he hides it behind his back a little. 

Ah jeez, you hadn’t meant to stare.

“That's probably a good idea.” He nods, voice sounding a little meeker than usual. You notice it instantly.

In a moment of panic, you blurt out. “I’ll come too!” 

He stops for a minute, a look of confusion dawning on his face. “Trying to avoid someone?” He asks, lip lifting to a small smile.

You weren’t really, well… maybe a little but honestly you just didn’t want to leave Collin on his own, especially after he saw you staring at his hand. You didn’t want him to think it made you uncomfortable or anything. Perhaps playing into the idea of avoiding Richard would be helpful?

“Is it that obvious?” You reply coyly pretending to be embaressed, covering your face with your hand slightly to hide the lack of your pink cheeks.

  
“Why else would you want to come with me?” He chuckled back, playing it off as another one of his teasing comments but there was something about it. Something that made you feel he was giving off an air of honesty.

You bite at your lip. You needed to come up with a response fast. “Well, maybe you’re not a complete asshole.” You nudge him lightly with a small smile, feeling like joking might be a safe bet.

“Hey thanks, you too.” He nudges you back with a sly grin.

“Come on.” You laugh a little and link his arm as you walk back towards his bedroom.

Collin’s Bedroom was quite plain, black and grey furniture, nothing at all that exciting. Well, apart from the large windows on looking the city, you supposed that was the redeeming quality of it. 

While you were busy looking outside Collin had settled into one side of his bed and was flicking through TV channels in an attempt to find something to entertain himself with. The loud noises caught your attention. You half set on the bed and watched as Collin grew more frustrated at the lack of options coming up before finally giving up and handing the remote to you.

“You choose.” He says half-heartedly 

You took the remote and almost instantly found something to watch, one of the newer Disney movies was playing.

“I can't believe they still make this crap” Collin shook his head in disapproval, “thought it would only appeal to simple-minded humans.” 

“Oh, I used to love watching Disney films back at the centre!” Your voice raises in excitement as you settle yourself onto the bed properly now.

“My point exactly.” Collin raises his brows at you. You reply by nudging his arm.

He nudges back with a grin. Eventually, Collin does settle down to watch the movie with you, making a lot of snide comments along the way, of course. Whatever, you knew he was secretly enjoying it.

Eventually, a knock came on the door and Connor’s sweet face popped in.

“Hey guys, how are you holding up?” He calls over to the both of you. 

“Nothing to report chief.” Collin fake salutes in Connor’s direction.

Your eyes hurt from the amount of time you’ve been rolling them that day. Suppose that’s the price of hanging out with Collin.

“He being a pain?” Connor laughs at your reaction. 

“As always.” You shake your head with a fake sigh.

“Psh.” Was Collins reply.

Connor smiles warmly, happy to see you both getting along so well. He wouldn’t have thought he’d seen the day.

“Connor, do you want to come join us?” you perk up, moving closer to Collin and tapping the bed at your other side for Connor to join.

“Any other night I would love to but I'm pretty swamped, if I get some paperwork done maybe I’ll pop in for a bit.” He promises with a final smile.

“Okay” you nod back keenly as he leaves. 

When Connor is gone you notice Collin with a stupidly large grin on his face.

“What?” You wonder what dumb thing he’s going to say now.

“Nothing. Nothing.” He looks back at the screen carrying the same expression.

You shrug it off and focus your attention back to the film.

You sit for a total of two seconds before Collin turns back to you to speak. “I suppose I never got to thank you.” 

You freeze for a second before turning to face Collin. “I should be the one thanking you” Your voice now timid. “You saved me.”

“Well” he shrugs, “I guess we're even then.”

“I guess so.” You go quiet again, trying to focus back in on the movie but something is still bothering you.

You move to sit on your knees facing towards Collin. “Why did you save me?” 

“So Rich wouldn't be mad, of course.” His head tilts back as he looks down at you.

You pull a face. You know that’s not the real answer.

“Okay, okay.” He smirks. “I knew I could handle the damage and well you’re just a bit more delicate.”

“Hey.” You furrow your brows. “I'm not delicate.”

Collin responds by placing two fingers on your forehead and pushes you back slightly. You fall back onto the bed.

A shocked gasp leaves your lips as land back onto your elbows. Collin, still sporting that shit-eating grin makes your blood boil.

“I could just strangle you.” You mutter as you pull yourself to sit back up.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” He wiggles his brows.

Shaking your head you jokingly put your hands out to fake strangle him but he moves his arm across your stomach and pulls you against him. You let out a small squeal. 

“Not so tough now, huh?” He chuckles. 

“Asshole…” 

“What did you say?” He mocks you. Before you even have a second to respond Collin begins to tickle your sides. Screaming in laughter you attempt to wriggle your way out of his grip. 

He obviously wasn’t holding on properly as you were able to manoeuvre your way out. Now sitting with legs either side of him, you push his hands above his head while still trying to catch your breath from laughing. 

“Oh no! What will I do?” He fake cries. 

You try to tickle him back but he remains unflinching. Okay so, androids obviously aren’t ticklish then. Your face falls flat. Damn.

Collin wraps his hands around your wrists and pushes you down onto the bed. You both smiling and giggling like idiots.

You hadn’t even noticed Connor walking in. He had brought up some drinks for the both of you.

When the door shut behind him both you and Collin’s heads snapped over to Connor, you wondered why he looked so shocked until you realised during your play fight with Collin you both had ended up in quite a compromising position, He had you pinned down to the bed with your legs either side of his hips. Instead of explaining to Connor what had gone on you and Collin both ended up crying in laughter. 

Collin pushed himself off of you and you moved backwards away from him.

“Am I interrupting something here?” Connor half-joked not knowing fully what was going on.

“Ah no we were just goofing around, humans not my type.” Collin pushed himself to sit back against his bed.

“Whatever you say.” Connor teased handing you both your drinks, Thirium for Collin, Orange Juice for you.

“Come on, it’s not like that.” Collin complained.

Connor shot you a wink, you knew he was just teasing his brother so naturally, you played along. 

With an overly dramatic fake gasp, you whined: “I thought what we had was special.” 

Connor laughed as he made his way out the door. 

Collin’s lips became a thin line. “You’re going the right way for a smacked bottom.” He wags a finger at you. “Maybe I should call Richard for that.”

Your eyes grew wide “He told you about that?” Your face falls completely now.

“Oh God, It was a joke!” The look of pure disgust on Collin’s face was absolutely priceless.

Gosh, what you wouldn’t have done for a camera.

Once the mental image of you and Richard had gone from his mind he did admit it was kind of funny.

The both of you had ended up binge-watching Disney movies for the rest of the night, to Collin's dismay. or well so he said.

After he finished up his work for the night Connor joined you both aswell. In all honesty, it had been a good day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I don't know if this chapter was any good or not so soz  
> Just some random bonding moments??? idk

**Author's Note:**

> Fic also posted on [ My Tumblr ](https://an-actual-angel.tumblr.com/fics)


End file.
